Yokai Savior
by Russell Guangheian
Summary: (First Fic) After training for 1000 years, Russell Guangheian the host of the light and darkness is drawn to the world of Rosario Vampire in hopes of destroying remnants of an ancient race that was believed to be destroyed along time ago. But hey he isn't alone in his endeavors
1. Prologue of a Hero

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you should now this by know. And NO I did NOT steal this idea from other writers, okay?

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Okay lets get this over with. My name is Russell and before we get on with the story I'm gonna give you a history lesson. Remember this isn't made up, it's true.

When I was 15 or 16 years old I don't know I forgot, but a huge moment happened in my life.

Two celestial beings somehow came to my house while I was on the roof taking a nap. The first one was a beautiful young woman in her mid 20's with white eyes and had a white aura surrounding her while. She was the entity of light, Miyatoya The White Brighter .While the second one was a young male who was also in his mid 20's with messy grey hair with red eyes, had a sharp, toothy grin and had and aura that was completely shrouded in blackness. He was called the entity of darkness, Nexus The Dark Bringer. At first I was absolutely terrified, but then the soothing voice of the white entity made me calm down and the two began to explain why they were there.

Many millenniums ago the Miyatoya and Nexus ruled over the multiverse in peace. Unfortunately it did not stay that way for long. A mysterious race of beings came and began consuming other worlds, on which began a war against them that seemed endless. They are known as the Kryloids.

You are probably wondering what is a Kryloid? Well...It's a long story and to tell you the truth, I barely know, but even after a thousand years of fighting them they are still an enigma to me. Remember the thousand years part I'll get to that later.

The Kryloids reside in their own dimension. The problem is that I...have no idea where it its, even Miyatoya and Nexus don't know where they are. Which is surprising since they have been fighting them for eons. All they know is that it is a highly advanced world where the leader of the Kryloids, Mephilas rules along with his high council that consists of 6 members. Unfortunately ruling over one town didn't seem to be enough for them so they began invading other worlds and feed off their life force. The ones that they invaded were either consumed and left to rot or had their inhabitants turned into more Kryloids. Poor souls.

To tell you the truth I've never seen Mephilas and his followers, but I do know what a regular Kryloid looks like.

Now what a normal Kryloid looks in general varies, but they normally stick to their humanoid like appearance. With black skin with white markings and a white face with black markings. Sometimes covered in armor. Normal Kryloids don't mess around. That have literally have the strongest legs ever, period. I've learned (the hard way) that they have this, super combo, that consists of kicking the opponent in the stomach at high speeds over and over and over and over again and finish with a super kick that can break a man's entire bone structure.

You think that's bad? It gets worse. That is just an extent of their abilities.

How should I put this? When a Kryloid feeds off of enough life energy they, change.

When they change they can do either two things earn the ability to shapeshift or turn into Chaos Kryloids.

...

...

...

(Sighs) Okay here's what they do.

A Chaos Kryloid is basically an overpowered version of a regular Kryloid. As if the they weren't overpowered enough already! A Chaos K is completely covered in rugged white armor, meaning it's even harder to kill...yeah. That's just the tip of the Goddamn iceberg, their legs now have long, sharp, cleaver-like blades on them, meaning that their super combo, is now a lot worse. The combo now consists of multiple slashes that can cut up a regular human and 10 trees at once. Oh, did forget to mention that Chaos Kryloids can control fire too? (Sighs) It's like what the AVGN said "It's like the cherry on the shit sundae."

Now don't get me started on the ones that can shapeshift!

Kryloids who can shapeshift should be burnt alive and shat on, I have had it with these guys!

Here's how they work.

When a Kryloid manages to grab onto someone for at least...I don't know sometimes it's ten seconds and sometimes it's instantly. They can turn into an exact copy of them.

...

...

...

MOTHERFUCKER!

That's the last thing I need, fighting, myself. Do you know how many times I have gotten my ass kicked by Kryloid who turns into me?!

469,531 times

It's embarrassing! Seriously!

...

...

...

(Sighs) Okay back on topic now.

When a Kryloid morphs into someone they can copy their abilities, moves, and obviously, their appearance. I've heard that they can also copy their voice, but it's really rare since there are only a few Kryloids that can actually talk. But there is a work around against those miserable piles of shit. If a person manages to shake off a Kryloid during the morphing process, the Kryloid will only obtain their appearance, or part of it, like only getting their eyes, half of their faces, you get the idea.

Okay back to the part on why two Gods are in front of me.

Miyatoya explains that their final fight with Mephilas and the Kryloids has weakened them and if they do not find a host body soon, they will both perish. At first, I was legit unsure on what to do, until they offered me their powers, the ability to traverse worlds, and badass weapons. Now THAT go me interested. But before giving me their powers they needed to point out some things and conditions.

1. Even though I can freely traverse the multiverse, I must wipe out any remnants of Mephilas, his council, and the Kryloids that have been left behind by the war. Because if I let them live they may rebuild and start a new war again. And if there are not any survivors I'm free to do what ever I want so that's a plus

2. I can only show my powers to those I trust.

Unfortunately I sometimes break this rule and act like a total badass in front of everyone regardless. Which leads to a lot of questions.

3. Lastly three and probably the worse one of all in order to obtain the two God's capabilities, they need to rip out both of my eyeballs and replace them with one of theirs. And I would have to live with the side effects that they come along with.

Having nothing left to loose I when with it. So I had to had the painful honor of watching my own orbitals ripped out of my own skull. Worse of all...I was awake.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt in what I believed to be my bed in my room and thought it was a dream, but I realized I wasn't my room. It was a circular room with a bed in the middle of it, surrounding said bed were empty shelves and when I looked up on the ceiling there was a symbol representing light and darkness that were combined together. I literally had no idea where I was until I saw the two entities appear in front of me again, but this time Miyatoya had an eye patch on her left eye while Nexus had and eye patch on his right eye. That was when I realized that it wasn't a dream. The two entities explained that while I was knocked out the process worked and I was their human host now, Miyatoya then gave me a small mirror to see myself. Well, she was right I had completely changed my brown hair was now black, my left eye was red and my right eye was white. I was also beginning to cough up blood, but before I could respond Nexus reassured me that it was just one of the many side effects that they explained earlier.<p>

I asked "Where are we?'

The two entities looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at me "Why don't we show you?" was all they said

They then brought me outside of the circular room.

"Woah" was all I could say to describe the magnificent structure that was in the next room. The room was huge and I mean HUGE. Miyatoya explained that this place was the safe haven, it's a world between dimensions that acts as a home to those who lost theirs during the Kryloid war. In the middle was a huge digital map that showed multiple portals, stars and galaxies. Nexus said I could use this to mark the dimensions I have been too. But before I could go to any I needed to train my body so I could be ready for my journey ahead.

This where that thousand year part that I mentioned earlier comes into play.

You see when they trained me they brought me to different dimensions. It felt like I was training for years, and I was, but I still looked 16 yrs old. We were in the Ultraman dimension during the time and we were resting in an open field that had been decimated by a fight between Ultraman and Gomora. We were there to try to control using Nexus' abilities. I asked why I looked the same after all this time and then this conversation sparked:

* * *

><p>973 years ago<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey can I ask you two a question?"<p>

"Sure what is it?" asked Miyatoya

"Ask away dude." said Nexus in a jovial tone

I was trying to remember what I was going to ask until I finally got it.

"I've been training for years with you guys for like 27 years, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" questioned the dark god

"If I've been training for years, how come I'm still 16 years old?" I questioned

Miyatoya just nervously scratched the back of her head while trying to think what the fuck to say "Heh, well..."

"Maybe I should explain." said Nexus as he cut her off

"You see Russ, the portals that we travel through are constructed out of life energy, it's practically what the entire multiverse is made out of and gives life to everyone and everything."

"Okay, so?"

"Let me finish. It means that it also..."

"Also what?"

"It...does...stuff...to your...body." Nexus nervously explained

"(Gets worried) What do mean by stuff?!"

"D-Don't get worried man, It's nothing!" reassured the dark god "What I'm trying to say is that time energy, somehow sets you back a few months."

...

...

"What?!"

"Me and good lookin here... (points to Miyatoya)" "Hey!" "...don't really question it. All we know is that every time that a regular human, like you or anything for that matter, goes through a portal, your life is decreased by 7 months."

"How is that possible?" I asked trying to get an answer

The light godess then tries to join the conversation "As Nexus said, we don't know. All we know is that as long as you keep going through these portals, you technically have eternal youth. So, don't worry about it man, loosen up!"

Feeling sort of satisfied with my answer we went back to training.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah.<p>

The two gods and I have been doing the same routine for, as I said a thousand years. No joke. As you would expect I learned at lot during that period, I learned how to do different things with the light, like alter weapons, create barriers, and how to use Miyatoya's weapons. My favorite one was Glory, A double sided sword, with a .45 revolver mounted at the hilt of the sword handle that fires light energy infused bullets that can, with one shot make a man's head explode, and a piston between the two blades that helps control the weight and increases the speed of the blade. Pretty cool. As for my training with Nexus it was pretty cool. I was able to see through the dark with his eye that he gave me, teleport, alter weapons like Miyatoya, and I also had complete access to his weapon arsenal. My weapon for the dark was Soulreaper; A black sword of immeasurable power that can take the souls of others. It can split in half and each half has a built in gun. A suppression/scilencer option, A gap between the blade and barrel for more control, clip/grip that acts as a guard, has a hidden knife in each hilt, can be equipped with laser scopes, and has writing in the blade that translates to: "Even the Gods must die." Gruesome, but pretty badass.

Finally after training for so long I was able to visit other worlds.

I started with Dimension-65424 The home of the Ultramen. It was also the same world that I mentioned earlier that Miyatoya, Nexus and I used for training. Once there, I witnessed a few fights there. There was one between Ultraseven and Eleking near a dam. A fight between Ultraman Taro and Tyrant in Tokyo city. Lastly, a huge fight between Ultraman Cosmos and Neo Chaos Darkness. It was intense to say the least.

D-12231 was the Spectrobes dimension where I got to meet a few of them up close, and I'll admit I actually ran into Rallen by accident when I went to the planet Kollin, luckily I got the fuck outta there before he got suspicious.

D-721 was The Darkness dimension. At my arrival I immediately ran into Jackie Estacado, the host for the darkness, not my darkness but you know. I just explained that I was passing by, but I guess the darkness inside Jackie must of picked up something inside of me and after that, we fought. I''ll admit he did but up a fight due to his snake arms, but I actually won pretty easily due to my time with Nexus, but just before I was about to finish Jackie off, the cops came. So I made a portal that led me somewhere else. Looks like I'll never come back there again.

So that brings us here.

* * *

><p>At the Safe haven Hub<p>

* * *

><p>I was currently skimming through the dimensional map in search of a new world to explore. I was pretty boring because it contained millions of dimensions, which meant endless possibilities and selections.<p>

Until I finally had an idea.

"Hey guys?" I said

"Yeah?"answered the two entities as they formed beside me

"How do you feel about...vampires?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is my first fic so please write your reviews and no hateful comments and I'll update soon again.<strong>

**Sayonara **


	2. New Life and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_ light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

We cut to our hero who is now riding on a yellow bus along with two people inside. One being the driver of course and the other being another student.

_'**I still don't understand why you beat up that kid the night we arrived here, take his uniform, and have me alter his entrance folder'**_ said Nexus inside of my head.

'Dude, if we are going to get into this school we are going to need to be students and have the proper papers, and besides I was getting tired sitting in that huge room all day.' I replied back

'_Well, so were we, but Russ why did you choose this world?' _questioned Miyatoya who entered their conversation, which btw was also inside of my head.

'Well as I said I was bored, and well I did always say I wanted to go to an anime world for once'

'_Alright__, you can do whatever you want here, but if you see any signs of Kryloid activity, act okay?_

'Yes mother.' I teased back

'_Watch it.'_

Our hero was then cut from his conversation when the second student wanted to get his attention. The guy in question had brown hair and eyes and was wearing the same attire as our protagonist which was the standard school uniform.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" He asked

"Yup" I answered I show my altered entrance folder. Which, I stole. "You too?"

"Yeah, I was going to be a student for a different high school, but I flunked out of the entrance exam." He said while scratching the back of his head

_**'Dude I can already tell this guy has no idea what he is getting into' **_thought the dark god

'Heh, yeah you're right about that' I answered back

_**'I still can believe we are going to a school filled with monsters'**_

'I know'

_**'And you aint worried what so ever?'**_

'YYYYYYup'

**_'Fair enough, it's your call man.'_**said Nexus as he went back into my mind

"Well it is better than nothing don't you think?" I questioned as I quickly continued my conversation with the brunette

"I guess you're right" he answered back

"Hey kids. You two new students?" the bus driver asked

"Uh, yeah why?" questioned the other kid

"In that case, you better prepare yourselves. That's one scary-ass place you two are going to" warned the bus driver

"Eh, nothing I can't handle" I said casually while slouching down a bit.

We then passed through a tunnel that could cut off the any phone reception. Don't all tunnels do that? Anyways, later we arrived at the bus stop located at the other side of the tunnel, when we got out we observed the landscape. It composed of the tunnel, a huge ass cliff, an ocean of red water which almost looked like blood, and probably was blood , a bus stop sign that was tagged on a rugged scarecrow, and a forest that was shrouded in dead trees.

"Wow, it's like a totally new world on the other side of the tunnel" The kid said in fear

_**'Heh, I'm liking this place already!'**_said the dark god as he admired the view

_'Only you would say that_ Nexus' mumbled Miyatoya

"I'd watch my back if I were you, good luck" the bus driver warned again, closing the doors and driving off.

"Well, we are off!" I said as he began to walk away from the boy

"Hey! Where are you going?!" yelled the kid

"The school dude (points to it) it's over there it's just hard to see due to the trees" I said

"Oh, o-okay" the brunette nervously said as he began to him

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking<p>

* * *

><p>"So hey" I said which also got the attention of the cowardly kid<p>

_"Y-yeah?"_

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Russell, Russell Guangheian." I introduced as I let out my hand for a handshake

"Oh, m-my name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you." the kid finally introduced and gladly shook his hand

_'Okay you got his name that's a start'_

We were actually starting to open up until...

"LOOK OUT!"

_'RUSSELL BEHIND YOU!'_

'On it.' I thought '**Guāng zhī yǎn' I** whispered and soon enough my senses where increased and was ready for whatever was about to happen.

Turning around I saw a pink haired girl, wearing a green blazer buttoned over a white dress shirt with a plaid short skirt, and a black choker (not the ones for S&M) on her neck, riding a bicycle towards Tsukune and himself ,Specifically himself, clearly having lost control. I quickly reacted, turning to avoid the runaway green bike, and grabbed the back of the girl's neck, pulling her from the bike as it crashed into...

Well...

**_CRASH! _**

"AAAARRRGGG!"

...Tsukune.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry." the girl apologized "I'm anemic you see and I just got very dizzy."

"It's all right" I reassured her, but we were both cut from our conversation when we hear a faint moan nearby

"Huh, where's that coming from?" she asked

**_'Uh, dude?' _**

'Yeah?' I asked

**_'Look over there.'_**instructed Nexus

I look over where he told me until...

"_ooooohhhhh" _moaned out Tsukune, who was currently crushed under a green medium adult bike. Sucks to be him.

"OH SHIT! Tsukune! You alright man?!" I yelled out while the pinkette and I ran over to him while trying to take the bike off of him "Here let me get this off of ya, Hnnnn!" As I lifted it onto my right shoulder (always my right) the chain snapped and cut the side of my cheek at an alarming speed. Letting a small trickle of blood to flow out. The girl's eyes locked-on to me as the smell of blood reached her. To my surprise, she leaned forward and her face was only inches away from mine.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked shakily

"Your scent." he could feel her hot breath against my face as she spoke. "It's so gooooooood.~"

"What?!, what does that mean?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself" she said while nuzzling my "It's because...I'm a vampire."

"WHAT?!"

_"WHAT?!"_

'WHAT?!'

And then she bit me.

_**'Is this the vampire you were talking about?!'**_

'Y-yeah'

...

...

_**'DAMN! SHE'S HOT! ARE ALL VAMPIRES IN THIS WORLD SEXY?!'  
><strong>_

'You're...n-not...helping!' I mange to grunt out due to the pain. But to tell you the truth it really didn't hurt that much. It felt more like a mosquito bite, with a giant needle. So instead of pulling away, I just stood there and took it like the immortal man I am. It actually took more than I think, two minutes until she finally pulled away.

"Oh...I'm sorry, your blood smelled so nice and when I saw it I couldn't help myself." she smiled "You see vampires need blood to survive. I hope you don't hate vampires."

**_'I don't!'_**

_'Shut up, Nexus'_grumbled Miyatoya

I just blinked before going with the honest truth. "To tell you the truth, I don't really hat vampires. In fact you're the first one I've ever met." In real life that is.

"Oh that's great! I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka smiled

"I'm Russell Guangheian. Nice to met'cha."

"Doesn't that mean "light dark?" Moka askd

"Or dark light, either way it's fine" I said

"OoOoooohhhhh" moaned out Tsukune again I then picked him up began running towards the school.

"I'll see you later Moka! I'm gonna get my friend to the infirmary!" I yelled

"Oh, Okay! I'll see you later Russell!" waved Moka

'Well...things just got interesting' I thought

**_'Yup'_**agreed Nexus

_'You got that right'_ Miyatoya agreed also

But what they didn't know was the invisible figure watching them from a safe distance.

...

...

...

**_"He's Here. I must report this."_**

(to be continued0

* * *

><p>Stay tuned my friends. I promise there will be asskicking in the next chapters and will also be a lot longer, and thanks for being patient. Leave your reviews and make sure to follow and fav. No hurtful comments please.<p>

Till then...

Sayonara


	3. New Life and a Hero Part II

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After meeting with Moka I ran straight to the school with a knocked out Tsukune with a bleeding forehead in tow over my shoulder. My first idea was to head over to the infirmary drop him off there, but when I tried to enter through the front the entrance the entire place was crowded with new students and returning students alike.

"Aw damn it! I don't have for this! I gotta get this guy to a nurse or something." I yelled 'Last thing I need is to be late on the first day.'

**_'Dude, just teleport inside no big deal'_**suggested Nexus

'Nexus we're in public, I'll get caught.' I pointed out

"Um excuse me...?" said a voice behind me

When I turned around it revealed to be a young woman, she appeared to be a in her mid 20's. She had mocha-brown hair, with azure eyes and was in, what I think is the school's nurse's outfit, she even had a arm band over her arm with a small picture of a pink and yellow pill on it.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"Y-yes!" I said "My friend over here got in a bicycle accident on the way over here. His forehead has a really big cut on it."

"Oh, well then why don't you follow me and bring him to my office. I am the school nurse after all, it's my duty." she said with a light smile

"Oh thank you, thanks so much." I said

* * *

><p>Nurse's office<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how did this happen anyways?" she asked while wrapping bandages over Tsukune's head who was lying down on a bed.<p>

"Well...When we arrived here through the tunnel, we went through the forest shortly after." I recalled "We were walking until a girl riding a bicycle literally came out of nowhere and crashed into him. The girl (aka Moka) was fine, however my friend over here...not so much."

"So how is he ma'am?" I asked

"Well do want the good news first, or the bad news?"

"I'll go with good news first"

She was already finished with wrapping the bandages around Tsukune's head "I got the gash in his head stitched up, and wiped most of the blood off" she explained as she got up and walked to her desk and sat down in her office chair "However, he took a really bad hit to the hit to the head, I'm not sure how much damage that did to the brain, so I have to conduct some more tests and that will take a while."

"So in other words, he's going to be here for a while, huh" I said as put the pieces together in my head

_**'You finally figured that out? Wow, after these years you're still slow man.'**_

'Shut up'

_That kinda sucks for him since it's just the start of the school year and now he's hospitalized'_ said Miyatoya

"Unfortunately yes, he won't be able to go to class for at least a few days, probably weeks even." she said "Anyways I think you should head to your first class. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day right?" she said while she gave a soft smile

"Alright I'll check my schedule-"

**_'That you stole and I had to alter' _**reminded the dark god

'Shut up man'

"-and head to my first class" I told her "Hey, thanks for taking of friend, it means a lot ma'am." I said

"As I said it's my duty, and please my name is Mako Yukumaru, but you can call me Mako" she said

"Alright, thanks Mako I'll stop by again when I have time!" I yelled out before running out the door. Usually I would open a window and jump out, but hey we're in school gorusttta keep it professional.

"Hmm, what a nice boy" she said as she when back to tending Tsukune

* * *

><p>Class 193 (I think)<p>

* * *

><p>When I arrived to my designated location, surprisingly there was only a few people inside. I guess there are some students still running around looking for their classes. Reminds me of my days as a freshman before I met Miyatoya and Nexus. Good times. Anyways since there was nothing to do and I still had time, I sat at a desk near the windows to think about my next move while I'm here.<p>

**_'So Russell, what's going to be your first move, eh?'_**

'I'm still thinkin' about it'

_'Well , just in case remember what we taught__ you__.'_ reminded the entity of light _'You never know what might happen'_

'Don't worry, I'll remember. Besides you didn't teach me how to use those kick-ass weapons and moves for nothing did you?'

_**'The kid has a point Miyatoya' **_

_'(sighs) Well I guess you're right' _she admitted _'And don't forget to show them to the people you trust, okay?'_

'You do realize that I NEVER follow that rule, right?'

_'JUST...! Try to have some consideration of you do alright?'_

'Alright, alright.'

With that, my conversation with the two entities was concluded and surprisingly it look awhile because when I looked around, every seat in entire classroom was filled. Not to mention a teacher just entered a room. She was wearing a spaghetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde, but was made to look like cat ears and the first thing Miyatoya, Nexus and I was...

'Is that a tail?/_'Is that a__ tai__l?_/_**'Is that a tail?'**_

"Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the other students in the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

For my cheer I just let out a simple. Well...

"**YYYYEAAAAAAHHHH!"**

I love saying that, but unfortunately once I did that everyone turned their eyes at me including Miss Nekonome. "Sorry people, I just like cheering"

**_'Nice move man.'_**

'Shut up!'

"Anyways, I'm sure all of you are aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing out a pointer. "This is a school for monsters!"

'Told ya'

"Our current problem," Nekonome said as she tapped the board. "Is that Earth has come under control of humans. That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of the school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

"That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued "You will maintain your human appearance at all times!"

To tell you the truth I wasn't at all worried when she said that due to the fact that I'm the host of two immortal Gods, but that's not all.

You see I may have left out something during my explanation earlier, when I was training with Miyatoya and Nexus they taught me how to access these states, or forms if you will. I can enter one form at a time and each form gives me a new appearance and higher levels of power. I can access these forms by switching to either Miyatoya or Nexus and charge up their energy. Or by concentrating really hard, whichever comes first. I have 6 forms for both of them, 6 for Nexus and 6 for Miyatoya, and 3 other forms if I use both of them at the same. In other words that's a total of 15 overpowered forms. THAT is true overkill right there. So just in case if I have to reveal my so called "monster form" I can either switch to either side, dark or light simple as that. I just gotta make sure I don't hurt anyone when I do that.

Okay back to the story. Again.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among humans. Please do not reveal your true natures, even to your fellow students."

"Yo teach, can't we eat all the humans ma'am?" asked the student sitting next to me he had chocolate brown hair and had piercings on the bottom of his lip, he looked like a typical delinquent. "I could start with all the cute girls."

_'YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I"LL KILL YOU!'_ yelled Miyatoya inside of my head.

**_'WOAH, Miyatoya calm down!'_**

_'FUCK YOU!'  
><em>

_**'Alright, alright!' **_said the dark bringer as he backed away

Yeah I forgot to mention, including me she really hates perverts, and I mean she REALLY hates perverts like you wouldn't believe. She can be a pretty scary when she sees one. She even scares Nexus, and he isn't someone who can be scared easily. There was this one time when I visited a hentai dimension and she made me castrate so many people. So many.

*shivers*

After a few seconds, Ms. Nekonome continued on: "Well to answer the question you just asked, this academy is within a secret world and any humans that would come here and know of our existence will be killed."

'That's a little brutal' I said, but I've seen worse. You know...castration

*shivers*

"EXCUSE ME!" a new, feminine voice screamed from outside the doorway. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in the school trying to find this class."

"That's quite alright, just take a seat." Ms. Nekonome instructed. After bowing to the teacher, she was about to head towards the empty seat behind me until I realized who it was.

"Moka?"

Moka blinked "Russell?" she looked to see my sitting at my desk. She suddenly flew at me and wrapped her arms around me. "Russsssell! I can't believe we're in the same class!" she said excitedly as she hugged me tighter.

My face begins to turn blue "C-Choking...n-not breathing...!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" the boys shouted. "What's with that guy? What's his relationship with her?"

**_'Heh, dude I'm so proud of you right now.'_**_ said _Nexus as he wiped away a tear

'S-Shut...up...!'

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>Alright believe it or not, but I'm actually having second thoughts about coming here, okay? I admit it.<p>

After class I...can't explain. Moka was dragging me through the school, her arm wrapped around mine. I gave a quick look at her and I could tell she was really happy.

'Okay seriously, I know I'm her first friend and all, but does she really have to do this to me in public? Does she not notice all the stares?!'

"Hey Russell!" Moka said "Isn't this school amazing?"

I then let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of my head with my free arm. "Sure whatever you say Moka."

To be completely honest I never really like school. I didn't like it before I met Miyatoya and Nexus and I don't like it now. Not to mention I have to go through freshman year again. Darn.

Moka then giggled at what I said, which actually made me blush a little.

_'Awwwww, someone has a crush~'_teased Miyatya

'Really Miyatoya? Now?'

"Anyways we should look around more don't you think?" I said

"Yup!" Moka said in cheerful tone

"And could you please let go of my arm?" I asked

"Hey! Do you see that girl?"

"Woah! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"Wait who's the guy over there?"

"That guy is so dead!"

The words of those guys may have gone unnoticed by Moka, but not me and I was mad especially Miyatoya. By now, she really just wanted to pound their faces in. These guys were nothing but a load of perverts. With Moka being polite and innocent, any guy would take advantage of her.

'If they even dare lay a single finger on her-'

_'You and me both Russ'_

"Moka Akashiya!"

That voice interrupted me out of our thoughts. When I looked around and found the source my eyes and Miyatoya's narrowed, it was the punk from before, and we both knew what he was going to do.

_'Hey Russ, can I...?'_

'You don't need to ask. Lets kick this guys ass.' I growled

_'With pleasure.'_ she said as I switched over to her

"What an honor it is to meet you. You must be the most beautiful girl in this school. My name is Saizo Komiya." He introduced himself with a hungry look in his eyes.

"H-hello," Moka stuttered nervously before gesturing to me, "This is my friend, Russ-"

"Forget him", he was about to shove me away, but he just made the biggest mistake of his life. I then grabbed his arm and then sent a light encased fist to his face accompanied with a light encased round-house kick to the stomach. Heh I think I may have broken his ribs. He then clutched his face and broken stomach in extreme agony until I towered above him with my white eye flaring. A small crowd gathered around him and me, the boys whispered how Saizo was getting beat up. As for the girls I could have sworn them staring at me with lustful eyes. Much to Nexus' pleaure.

I picked up the delinquent by his neck and threw him to the ground while punching him in the gut which created a small crater. I then walked over to Saizo's bleeding body and crouched down beside his head, while the fool was trying to avoid my gaze.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice the way you were lookin' at Moka, huh?" I then whacked him across the face for good measure, despite him bleeding too much already. "If you ever look at any girl that way again , _especially_ Moka, I will personally rip your stomach open and force you to watch your own organs fall out as you bleed to death."

I then stomped on his bleeding face which knocked him before turning around. I walked over to Moka and gently grabbed her hand and led her away from the scene, earning some glares from the guys but they immediately backed off when I gave them a glare of my own, while Moka for some reason received some glares from the girls.

'Better Miyatoya?' I asked her

_'Almost...'_

When we were far enough from the crowd, Moka released my hand and quietly said. "Thank you, no one's ever stood up for me before."

I gave a light smile to lighten the mood "Heh, don't mention it."

"Why did you do that exactly? You...you might get in trouble."

My smile suddenly dissipated and was replaced with a cold frown "(Sighs) Okay two things Moka. One I hate perverts, I really freaking do okay? They are complete and utter scum, they have done things you wouldn't believe. They ALL deserve to die" I growled which made Moka step back a little "And two, I don't really care. He deserved what he got." I said while trying to calm down.

"But as long as your safe, that's all that matters alright?"

She was taken back by the response and actually blushed a little "O-okay" she said. Then she remembered to ask me what kind of monster I was. "Hey Russell, I've been wondering, what type of monster are you?

That question almost freeze up a bit, but I realized I still had my forms with me. So I was fine, for now. I just had to think of something as an excuse. "Sorry Moka, but I can't tell you it's against school rules remember? Besides it's kinda personal"

Suddenly I noticed that she looked disappointed. "I-It's not like I don't trust you or anything!" I waved my hands dismissively "It's just a really hard subject for me to explain, and I really do not want to talk about it." I reassured her "Tell you what. Why don't you ask something else about me?"

That brightened up her mood. "Yes! Oh yes! I'm soooo curious about you Russell-kun. I want to know everything about you!" She started to blush when she realized what she just said.

'Great, now she's starting to add that suffix to my name.'

"O-Okay, where do you want to start?"

"Pardon me for asking, but why are your eyes different from eachother?"

'Oh, that.'

"I have Heterocromia." I lied

"Huh?" I could tell she was confused

"It's when one color of your eye differs from your other eye." I explained "I was born with a really bad disease when my mother gave birth to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I-it's fine, I'm over it now." I said "Anything else?"

"Y-Yes, Russell?"

"Yeah?" I replied

"Thanks soooooo~ much for letting me drink your blood!" she said happily. "You should be proud of yourself! The only blood I drank was from transfusion packs!" Moka said with stars in her eyes

'Seriously, what am I food?!'

* * *

><p>Later (again)<p>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Moka and myself was always together. Moka was showing me all the sights around the academy. Right now we just passed through a patch of forest and arrived across a building.<p>

"Sooooo, this where we'll be staying huh?"

"Yup" Moka replied

_'Russ, I'm detecting a lot of spiritual energy nearby. I think it's coming from her rosary.'_

'Huh, is that so?' I thought as I looked directly at Moka's rosary

Moka then noticed that I was looking at her rosario. "You wanna know about my rosary?" She asked

"Sure why not?" I replied

"You see, I wear this Rosario for a reason, if I take this off, I become a real, scary vampire." Moka said

My eyes widened "Seriously?"

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my powers sealed."

I looked at her rosario with a surprised expression. As I looked closer, the red gem in the middle begins to glow. I then look at Moka who was getting closer to my face. "W-What are you doing?"

"Even if our powers are sealed," Moka said with a blush as she put her hands on me. "We still end up craving human blood." She said as she dug her fangs into my neck

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

"I...should have seen that coming."

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>The next day went pretty normal to tell you the truth. Except that Saizo, now having bandages all over face and one wrapped around his belly, was glaring at me. It was after school when I decided:<p>

'I'm gonna end this fucker.'

The deities were shocked when I said that_ **'You do realize you'll probably get expelled right?'**_

'Dude, I have had it with is fuckhead, okay? His perverted ass needs to die.' I said 'In fact, ALL perverts should die.'

**_'Russ, you do realize that I'm technically a pervert right?'_ **pointed out Nexus **_'Before I met you, I when on so many-'_**

'And I can excuse you for that! You're the entity of darkness, it's in your nature!' I exclaimed 'It's also kinda funny too'

'Look anyways I'm gonna take this guy, alright? Even Miyatoya wants this guy dead more than I do.'

The entity of right was about raise her index finger to protest, but she knew that I was right. _'Alright, let's kill this guy'_

**_'I can go for some blood shed, I'm in' _**

'Alright then, here's the plan...'

After explaining my plan to the two I then got Saizo to follow me into the forest. Once there he approached me with a sinister grin on his face.

"You're dead you little shit." he growled

"Eh, I doubt that" I replied calmly as I folded my arms behind my back "You've been givin me the death glare all day, so being the nice guy I am, I'll give you one shot at your revenge against me."

"Oh I will" Saizo chuckled as he started to revert into his monster form. He grew in size, now standing closer to nine feet tall, his shirt and blazer was shredded as his arms grew in length as his upper body became more muscular, with spikes coming out

"Huh, so you're an orc." I said as I put my hand under my chin "To tell you the truth I actually pity your kind. Since you're being used as weak, overused enemies in most MMO games.

THAT definitely pissed Saizo off.

"DAMN YOU!" roared as he swung his huge fist at me which I dodge by teleporting.

"HUH?! WHERE DID YOU GO!" he yelled trying to search for me

"I'm right here" I said right behind him as he turned around "I'm serious though, you ever heard of the game "Orcs must die"? That must really suck for you guys since you're under that much ridicule." I continued, dodging another swing by teleporting

"Oh, so close." I said appearing behind him

"HOLD STILL!" Saizo swung another arm at me but I just teleported on a nearby tree branch

"Okay seriously this is getting sad, man" I said

While I was tormenting the orc, Moka was looking for me having noticed that I quickly left the school in a rush. After asking other students she found out that I had gone into the woods and she made her way in, finding myself dodging the large monster's attacks easily.

"Russell-kun!" Moka shouted, shocking both myself and Saizo. I was about to get hit again but teleported besides Moka.

"Oh, hey Moka. How you doin?"

"Are you alright?" she asked worryingly

"Oh I'm fine (turns to Saizo) can't say the same thing for him though" I said

"You know, people like you really piss me off." I said while walking towards him, but Moka noticed that my skin was slowly starting to become pale and my red eye was beginning to glow violently with every step "People like you think you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. That is a load of bull." I said stopping a few inches in front of him. But then I started started to shake. I clenched my fists I began to concentrate. While doing that a black aura started to slowly engulfed me except for my left eye and soon became noticeable to both Moka and Saizo.

"But that's not w**hy I'm here" **I continued with my voice sounding more venomous and raspy as the darkness fully covered my body

"H-Hey what are you doing?!" Saizo nervously said as he slowly back away

**"Because deeeeep down...you're just food for my stomach!  
><strong>

The energy dark energy around me instantly disappeared the moment I yelled creating a small black explosion. Knocking back both Moka and Saizo. When the dust cleared my appearance had changed, shocking both of them.

"R-Russell-kun?" Moka said

"W-What...the...h-hell?!" Saizo shreaked

My entire skin became extremely white, my hair and right eye remained the same but the sclera of my left I turned completely black. My clothes changed to my to classic white hoodie, now turned black with the kanji symbol for darkness on the back painted blood red. However the most notable feature form my transformation was this black, mechanical, scorpion-like tale protruding from my back.

**"Now, Saizo Komiy...  
><strong>

**You...**

**(summons Soulreaper)**

**Will..**

**PERISH!**

**(Charges at Saizo)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play Devil's Dance by NemesisTheory)<strong>_

**(3rd POV)**

The orc barely had enough time to react, the black blade pierced his chest as he let out a painful cry. He then tried to swat away the newly transformed Russell, but he teleported behind him slashing Saizo multiple times in the back with Soulreaper and delivered a powerful punch that sent the orc flew a few meters behind Moka. As Russell dashed to continue assault he quickly passed the pink-haired vampire. Moka could see the crazed and blood filled intent our hero had in our eyes. As the badly bleeding Saizo struggled to get up he let out a massive roar of pain as the host of darkness slashed his orbitals, rendering him weak and defenseless. Russell then grabbed Saizo by the neck, and threw him into the air. As the orc was falling Russell teleported on top of him where he broke his sword into their gun form and proceeded to shoot him in the face, chest, arms, and legs which increased his falling speed. When the orc hit the ground, Russell put Soulreaper into its sword form and threw the blade at Saizo's chest, impaling him, rendering him unable to get up.

**_(End Song)_**

**"Now then, this is the part where I kill you" **Russell said as he appeared next to the dying orc

"P-Please...d-don't...k-k-kill...m-meee." pleaded the orc as he cried

**"You should have thought of that before you tried to hurt my friend." **he said **"Now my beloved Soulreaper, time to eat~"**

The black gunblade started to painfully envelop Saizo in darkness as he let out a terrified cry, starting from his chest, to his arms, his legs, and just before the sword could cover his head as well...

**"Oh, one more thing: When you reach the other side. Tell them NEXUS sent you. _Sayonara!"_**

With those words, the dark sword covered the orc's head. And in a couple of seconds, the body of the dead or then disappeared leaving nothing but a pool of blood.

**(My Pov)**

Once he was gone I slowly began to revert back into my human form, once I did I was about to walk back into my dorm room until I realized something...

Moka saw everything.

When I turned around I saw Moka standing behind me shaking and terrified.

"Moka listen to me I'm..." I tried to talk to her but she began to back away

So I teleported in front of her and lightly grabbed both of her shoulders, surprisingly she didn't show and resistance. Probably she was scared of what transpired.

"Moka please listen, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I had to take him down. If I didn't stop him he was going to after you next" I paused and then continued. "I did that to him because I couldn't bare to see something like that happen to you. I can't blame you for being scared but just remember I care about you Moka Akashiya and I'll understand if you don't want to see me again." I said

"Just remember: If you need help, I'll be there for you." I said before leaving for my dorm room

_**'You think we did the right thing?'**_

'...'

_**'I understand'**_

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>Inside I just couldn't help but feel bad for what I did. I'll admit I've done somethings that I'm not proud of in the past, but this one was probably one of the worst. I was thinking of leaving this world and never coming back untill...<p>

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"What the..?"

As I opened the door I saw someone I didn't expect.

"Moka?"

"May I come in?" she said shyly

"S-Sure"

As she entered my room I sat on my bed. For a while we didn't say a word until.

"Russell..."

"Y-Yes Moka?"

"Thank you"

I was taken back by this "What do you mean? I just MURDERED someone in front of you."

"You did it to protect me, because you see...

She then explained her story. Before she came here she was all alone. She went to a human school when she was younger and...well...it was horrible. Because people didn't believe monsters existed, she was treated as an outcast for her beliefs. Since then she was bullied on a regular basis, no one and I mean NO ONE helped her, not even the teachers.

_**'Dude that was...I..."** _said Nexus as he began to sob

_'Dear God...poor girl' _said Miyatoya as she tried to hold back tears

"...until you came along"

"Huh?"

"Ever since I met you, not only did you become my first friend but for the first time I didn't feel alone anymore." She confessed as she began to hug me and cry "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Moka, I told you: If you need help, I'll be there for you. I promise."

But then I realized since she confessed her secret, I should confess mine.

'Guys, I think it's time.'

_'Russell are you sure?'_

'I'm sure'

"Moka, there's something I have to tell you too."

"Huh?"

"Guys, if you will"

With those words, both Nexus and Miyatoya appeared beside me, shocking her. Before she could respond I cut her off

"Moka if you're going to confess your past, so am I."

Then told her about my entire life, to my meeting with the two entities, to my years of training with them, to my fight with the Kryloids, and my arrival here.

"I don't care"

"What?"

_**"What?"**_

_"What?"_

"I don't' care if you're human, an immortal host, or anything for that matter. As long as you're my friend and here with me, that is all that matters."

Not only did she surprise me, but she also surprised Nexus and Miyatoya with her words.

"Moka...Thank you" I said as we both embraced each other

_**"Dude, I think I'm gonna cry right now..." **_

'(sniffs)_ Same here' _said Miyatoya as the two entities began to cry at the two in front of them

That night, not only did I find a true friend in Moka, but I also found a reason to stay in the world of Rosario Vampire.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>I was currently on my way to school. Until...<p>

"Morning Russell-kun!" waved Moka

"Heh, Morning Moka!" I waved back

Moka then lunged at me, and grabbed onto me in an embrace, but before I could return it...she bit my neck.

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

"Argh!" I exclaimed "I..should have..seen this comming..." I managed to grunt out

_**"Ahh, this is a beautiful sight isn't**_** it?" **said Nexus as appeared on the left side of us

_"Indeed it is"_ agreed Miyatoya as she appeared on the left side _  
><em>

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! HELP ME!"

Yep, definitely never gonna get used to this

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. I had school<p>

Sayonara


	4. Succubus and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**(3rd P.O.V)**

Today was another day at Yokai Academy, as Russell was walking towards the school feeling quite good for himself.

'Today is a new day.'

_**'So what do you think we're going to deal with today?'**_

'We'll see.'

"Hey look!" a student yelled, which caused Russell to turn around. "It's Moka!"

'Not this crap again' Russell face palmed in annoyance because of the pervs that roamed the school. Moka was coming towards the school, and all the boys were eyeing her.

"She looks beautiful as ever!" a student said

"She's so dazzling and sweet!"

Moka just walked past the boys, paying no mind to them as hearts started to appear around those boys.

"Mornin' Moka." Russell said as Moka saw him

"Good morning, Russell-kun!" Moka said sweetly as she latched herself at our heroes' arm, which caused him to blush and quickly look away while making a "Hnnnn!" sound

"WHAT?!" the boys cried out in shock.

"Uwaaaa! There's a guy with Moka?!"

"Him again? What's his relationship with her?"

"He'll pay for this!"

_'Those idiots'_

'Tell me about it' Russell thought with Moka getting close to his face. "W-What the heck?!" he yelled while still blushing

Moka then gave a smile to him. "What's with you, silly?" she asked "Come one! Let's go!" Moka said as she grabbed Russell's hand and walked together.

"Awwww!" The boys cried with tears coming from their eyes

"Now they're holding hands?"

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Meanwhile a girl was hiding behind a tree as she saw the immortal host and the pink-haired vampire walking away, as she gives a glare.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>Russell and Moka were currently walking through a path to the school.<p>

"Russell, I know it must be hard being a human here." Moka said

**"Former human. sweetcakes." **Nexus corrected her as she appeared besides the two

"Nexus! What are you doing?!" yelled Russell who was scared that someone might have seen him come out of him

**"Dude it's fine, we're in a secluded place." **said the dark bringer **"Besides she already knows about us"**

"He has a point Russell" said Moka "You, Nexus and Miyatoya already explained to me who you are, you're secret is safe with me." she reassured him

"Oh, thank God" Russell sighed

"Anyways if there's anything I can do, tell me okay?" Moka said with a blush on her face

Russell blinked at what she said, but before he could respond Miyatoya also came out of his body "See Russ? She's got your back, we can trust her with our secret."

The light brighter was definitely right about that. Ever since they explained their secret to Moka she has been more attached to our hero as a result. She even sometimes visits Russell at his dorm occasionally. He would sometimes talk about his life before he met Nexus and Miyatoya and would also show her some of his weapons. Specifically Glory and Soulreaper.

"Moka I appreciate you helpin' and all, but it's fine" said Russell attempting to talk her out of it "You don't have to do that for us"

"I...I know I don't have to." Moka said with a blush on her cheeks again "But I want to, because." Moka's face in was literally in front Russell's, as she closes her eyes and begins to open her mouth. Russell's eyes widened beacuse he knew, what was going to happen.

"Moka" said Russell

"Yes?"

Russell then exposed a part of his neck "Go ahead." he said much to Moka's surprise

"W-What?" questioned the pinked haired vampire

"Moka, it's fine I really don't mind."

"R-Russell, I couldn't..." she hesitated

"Moka, I understand what I'm doing may seem a little crazy, but it's fine I really..."

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

And then She bit him

"...never mind"

**"Taking one for the team, Huh?" **said Nexus **"Pretty crazy man"**

"Yup (Aw man this hurts) b-but to tell...you...t-the truth, weee've done c-crazier s-stufff, man"

"That's actually pretty true"

Yet again she was right. They have done some crazy stuff over the years. Some of which that they will never speak of. Includes going to multiple hentai dimensions and castrate most of the perverts there, manage to piss off Red King from the Ultraman dimension, and eat a horse

Yes they, specifically Russell, kidnapped a horse from a ranch and ate it.

He even made a mantle piece out of head.

After a couple of minutes...

"I'm sorry" she said after she was done. "It's just that no one has ever offered their blood to me before"

"Naw, it's all good (rubs his neck), it's all good" reassured Russell as smiles "I'm gonna take a look around. I'll see you in class Moka." he said as he turmed around and waved at her "Come on you two, lets go."

**"See ya sweetheart" **said Nexus as her went back into Russell's body

"Bye Moka." said Miyatoya as she did the same thing

"Okay! I'll see you three later!" she said with a smile before walking off

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>After walking around again, Russell stumbled upon a lake with a patch of trees surrounding it. He then sat down at the edge of the water and began to think. Mostly about what he might encounter next. He learned that when you travel to an unknown world you have to expect the unexpected. Which meant he had to get serious from time to time. Russell, to tell you the truth had a personality much similar to a certain blonde haired shinobi. They both had a cheerful personality and didn't like acting serious even though they had the option to do so when given a certain situation. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he checked his watch and realized it was 10 minutes before class starts. He then looked at his right hand which sparked some white energy that danced around his had similar to electricity before getting up. But before he could leave he heard someone. He saw a girl with blue hair in a yellow sweater vest kneeling on the ground while clutching her head with one hand.<p>

"Hey you okay over there?" Russell asked as he walked over to her

The girl attempted to get up but fell onto him, forcing him to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground. The immortal host immediately blushed when he felt her (cough) assets squish between them. "My chest...it hurts so much..." She then back away from him to reveal the, while gentle squeezing them. "They weigh quite a bit even if they are really soft."

"*Cough* Well that's a first" Russell mumbled as he slightly looked away, meanwhile in his mind Nexus was clearly enjoying what was going on. Much to Miyatoya's annoyance.

"Alright then, let'sssss get you to the nurse." Russell said as he began walking towards the school. But he was stopped dead in his tracks when the girl got right in front of him.

"You are so kind." she smiled as she made eye contact with him "Sooooooo...how would you like to do whatever I want?"

'Ohhhhh, I think what's going on here' Russell could suddenly feel a heavy haze fall over him and he new that she was trying to control his head, luckily since his eyes weren't technically his was immune to stuff like this, so he remained indifferent and unfazed.

"Okay enough" said Russell as he began to walk over to the girl who began to back away "What were you tryin' to pull there."

"How did you?" she stammered

"Okay two things: One who are you, and two what did you just try to do, huh?" He demanded with his left eye glowing slightly "Answer Me!"

"M-My name is Kurumu Kurono, we're in the same homeroom together." Kurumu stated, who was shocked that Russell managed to break through her charm

"What?" questioned Russell in doubt, but then he realized that she was right. He noticed her on the first day, she was sitting at the desk behind Saizo who is now a pool of blood.

"Alright, Alright (massages his temples) I'm gonna ask again Kurumu, what were you trying to do?" stated Russell

"I was doing what my kind always does" Kurumu replied calmly "In order to find our Destined One we must seduce every man we come across."

"D-Destined One?" Russell asked "Okay I'm gonna need more info than that."

"Our true love I guess. My kind only reproduce with them, so in order to survive we must search for the one we deem worthy" Kurumu explained

Russell just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Whatever, just leave me out of it alright." he stated as he went around Kurumu and began to walk off. But unfortunately she got in front of him again

"NO! I don't think so!" Kurumu snapped "I don't know how you managed to resist my charm but you wont stop this one" she said as she geared up a a stronger charm to ensnare our protagonist.

"Heh, you know what I think about that?" asked Russell

_***SNAP***_

Russell snapped his fingers and with a blink of an eye teleported away, shocking Kurumu. Russell was now inside the school again, he about to head to class until her heard a angry scream not to far away.

"Heh, she has loud voice" he commented

"You do realize she'll try to find you again right?" said Miyatoya as she appeared sitting on a wooden railing

"She could try, but hey I like pissing people off." Russell said with a shrug of his shoulders

"You, spend too much time with Nexus" 

"Eh, lets just head to class" he said as Miyatoya went back into his body.

* * *

><p>Lunch Time<p>

* * *

><p>After class it was currently lunch time. As Russell entered the cafeteria he didn't notice a certain pink haired girl sneak up behind him.<p>

**'Um, Russ..'**

"HI!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

**'Never mind'**

Russell quickly whirled his head behind him to notice Moka with a smile on her face. "Jesus Christ Moka you scared me!" he said while clutching his chest

"Oh! I'm s-sorry Russell-kun! I was just saying hi" she apologized "I didn't mean to scare you" she then pouted while pushing her index fingers together in a cute manner.

"I-It's fine" he reassured her "Now come on let's get lunch." he said as he grabbed Moka's hand, which she gave a blush and small smile unnoticeable to him.

The two then went into the line to get their food. Soon they sat at a table at the back near a window. Russell was facing the entrance when he saw Kurumu with a angry expression on her face.

'Oh no...' Russell groaned in his head

She searched the room and saw Russell eating with Moka and quickly stormed right over.

"So there you are" Kurumu said as she glared at Moka

"Not this again." Russell grumbled

"Russell?" Moka asked confused

"Back off, Moka Akashiya" Kurumu snapped "He's mine"

"Last time I checked he wasn't" Moka snapped back. Russell quickly gazed at the two before him, while deep down in his subconscious, Nexus was begging for a cat fight

**'Yeah, let's get it on! WOOOOO!'** he yelled '**I want to see some real action for once!'**

After a few seconds passed the bluenette began to insult Moka, and started to insult her race which immediately tore a hole in the girls feelings. Russell decided this has gone long enough 'Alright time to end this'

**'NOOOOO! Damn it! You fucking killjoy!'**

'Shut. Up'

"Alright this quite enough don't you think?" Russell stated, stopping their argument as they both look at them, but then soon noticed the angered stare that was directed Kurumu "Okay, Kurumu no offense, well actually yes offense but, I don't care"

"W-What?"

"Let me say it slower: I. Don't. Care"

"What do you-?"

"No shut up." interrupted Russell as he cut her off "I give a flying FUCK, okay? You don't go up to my friend and start insulting her. I refuse to stand by and let that happen and I refuse to be your goddamn slave or whatever. I have had it with people do stuff like that. If you ever try to pull something like that again...I'll make sure hell will seem like paradise to you. GOT IT?!"

The cafeteria immediately became silent. Practically everyone was shocked at what he said except for Moka because deep down, she knew that he was doing this to protect her again.

As for Kurumu...it was a different story.

"Is she really that great to you?" she lowered her head as she whispered in anger. "You like someone like her instead of me?!" her eyes snapped up and glares at out hero "I put good work into seducing you, and all you can think about is HER! I did all of that to get you under my control! I humiliated myself by acting weak in front of you at the pond just to get close enough!"

"Eh, your acting was a 4.5 out of 10 to say the least" said Russell in an uncaring tone

Losing her temper Kurumu began to transform, revealing her wings, tail and her long blade-like nails.

"Eh, your true form a 3.1 out of 10. I've seen better" said Russell as he still held his uncaring attitude

THAT pissed her off even more.

Now that I mention it, he should make a list of everyone he's managed to piss off.

"If I can't have you then neither can she!" she screeched as she used her wings to lunge at Russell, but instead he ducked which caused the succubus to crash through the cafeteria window landing on the ground below.

"HA! Epic dodge bitch!" He taunted her as he went to look for her, but realized she disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"Right here!" a serpent like tail tried to wrap around his neck but luckily he grabbed it just in time before it could. Once he did he began to swing her around in a circular motion and then when she was spinning fast enough, he threw the succubus into a patch of trees not to far away.

"Alright lets do this" as he was jumped down the window to go fight Kurumu he was stopped when he heard Moka say his name.

"Russell!" she yelled

"Yeah Moka?" he asked her

"Let me come with you! I want to help" she said

**"No can do sweet cheeks we'll handle this." **said Nexus as he appeared besides Russell "Yeah don't worry about it Moka" he said "After all, Imma fucking badass! LETS GO!" he yelled as he pursued the succubus

**"YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" **yelled Nexus as he went back into Russell's body.

As our hero ran, one thing came to the vampire's mind:

'Russell, be careful'

* * *

><p>The forest<p>

* * *

><p>As Russell ran in the direction where he threw Kurumu he arrived at the place she landed. There was a group of broken trees but no blue haired succubus.<p>

"Okay where is she?" he questioned as he carefully looked around

Suddenly he immediately sensed her coming at him at an alarming rate, realizing this Russell quickly dived and rolled to the right. "Oh shit!' he yelped. When he looked back he saw that a couple trees were cut to pieces, and when he looked up above the cut up pile he could see Kurumu flying above.

Sighing again he tried to talk her out of this, because she has no idea what she was getting into. "Kurumu, this is your last chance! Okay? This is your last chance! Stop this at once!"

"Never!" she yelled as he dived for him.

"(Sighs) Well...you asked for it" Russell whispered 'Miyatoya it's game time'

'Heh, with pleasure' 

Yet again Russell began to concentrate. This time he clenched his right fist and held it on his chest. Slowly Russell's body began to glow, Kurumu noticed this, but continued her attack.

"Now then...BEGONE!"

The bright glow around Russell disappeared the moment he yelled, it created a force so strong it knocked back Kurumu before she could hit him and actually uprooted some trees. When the dust cleared Russell's appearance changed yet again. His skin remained the same as well as his right eye, but his hair and eye brows were completely white. His clothes changed to his classic hoodie again, but this time it was white now and it had the kanji symbol for light on the back painted in black. However instead of a scorpion tail that came out of his back, a silver-white wolf tail came out in its place.

"W-What in the world?!" Kurumu stammered in shock

"You know Kurumu...I really thought we could be friends, I really did. But instead (Points to her) you just became my nemesis."  
><span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play -Flight- by Waterflame)<br>**_

"C'mon! LETS ROCK!" yelled Russell in fearless and somewhat energetic tone as the succubus dived for him. She swung her claws at our hero in attempt to decapitate him only to be blocked by a sword that he managed to materialize.

"W-What?"

"Oh right! I forgot to mention I can do that, sorry? Hehe."

As the two locked together Kurumu began slashing at Russell to in order to break his blade, but unfortunately it did no effect and he just kept blocking.

"Right, I should also mention that my blade can't be broken, sorry honey." 

Growling Kurumu used her speed to get behind him, but once she got behind him Russell turned around and swung his blade at her at an even faster speed than hers and actually managed to knock her back when she tried to block. Once he saw this he upwards slashed her knocking her up into the air, after that he teleported above her and downwards slashed her slamming her back into the ground. Seeing this an opportunity to finish her off he tried to stab her while she was on the ground, but using her speed again she rolled out of the way and flew back into the air.

"Heh, had enough yet?" Russell mocked her as he rested Glory on his shoulder

"(Coughs blood) In your dreams!" she yelled

"Alright, you asked for it!" yelled Russell as he threw Glory in the air. As it was falling back to him he grabbed it by the gun part on the other side of the blade and aimed directly at the succubus

"Now hold still..."

**BANG!**

Kurumu barely had anytime to dodge the light encased bullet.

"Hey I said hold still!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Kurumu again barely had anytime to dodge, but unfortunately even with her speed she wasn't fast enough. Russell managed to shoot her in her shoulder. The bullet was this close from getting a good headshot.

**BANG! BANG!**

Finally the last two bullets managed to hit her wings which forced her to a crash landing.

"Down she goes!" yelled Russell in glee

**_(End Song)_**

Russell was about to finish her off until suddenly.

"RUSSELL!"

He turned around to see Moka running over towards him "Moka what are you doing?! I told you to stay back!"

'Nows my chance' thought Kurumu, she quickly dashed towards Moka with every ounce last of her strength with the intent of cutting her head off.

"MOKA NO!" Russell quickly dashed towards his friend before Kurumu did, as he reached out his hand to grab Moka he unknowingly grabbed her Rosary instead. Pulling it off with a soft 'clink'

"Y-You removed my Rosary" said Moka

"W-What?! (looks at his hand) Oh snap."

The skies quickly darkened and Russell felt a huge burst of yokai energy. Soon a huge swarm of bats came out of no where which covered Moka as she transformed. Her normal pink hair turned to silver while her eyes switched to blood red. Her body *cough* developed as well (I think you know where).

Kurumu was in a state of shock right now. She DID hear rumors that Moka was a vampire, but didn't believe them that much due to her kind, innocent persona. Heh, now she did.

"Hm. So you removed the Rosario." Moka stated looking at Russell then at Kurumu "It's seems you did well fighting her. I'll take it from here"

"No problemo, sweetheart" Moka's eye twitched when she heard that remark.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to kill me just now? Are you too afraid to fight back now?" she taunted snapping the succubus out of her shock.

Kurumu slowly tried to get up while clutching her shoulder where Russell shot her. "I won't loose to you. I'm on an important mission for my people and I will not fail them!"

"And I said I didn't want anything to do with it! Can't you take a hint woman?!" yelled Russell in annoyance

"Why you...I'm going to-"Going to what?" Kurumu's eyes widened in fear when she heard Inner's voice from right behind her 'How did she get behind me?!'

Inner Moka's red eyes gleamed darkly "You should have quit while you had the chance. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" her right foot shot up and slammed into the bluenette's ribs, making a craking sound on contact and launching her deeper into the forest. Obliterating a few trees along the way.

* * *

><p>Deeper into the forest<p>

* * *

><p>Kurumu painfully groaned as she tried to get up, quote 'tried' to get up. Her wings and ribs were out, and the slashes and gunshots from Russell just made it worse.<p>

Slouching deeper on the tree she was on she began to cry, she felt both weak and useless. Her two opponents were just too strong for her.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered with tears coming down her face

"I can answer that for you" Kurumu's face turned pale when she saw Inner just a few feet from her.

"Please.."she whimpered "I'll stop..please...just no more"

Inner scowled "Tsk, after everything you have done, I have no reason to believe you. So why don't I tear off your wings and tail off? That way you can never fly anymore."

Kurumu's heart nearly stopped, her entire body began shaking in terror. Today was not a good day for her. Sighs but as much Russell would love some gore once and a while, this has gone long enough. He sees this and teleports between Moka and the battered succubus.

"Moka, that's enough."

"You are in no position to make demands with me Russell." she hissed

Russell face palms and sighs "Okay look, as much as I would love to see you tear of some girl's wings and tail-"

Kurumu was even scared by now

"-she doesn't really deserve this." he continued

This shocked the succubus

"Look her intentions weren't that bad, okay? She was just desperate, despite that she just made some bad choices, she's not really a bad person."

Sighing in frustration, the silver haired Moka took a step back. "Alright, now let's just calm down and (dodges kick from Moka) WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled

"Don't think I'm so kind like my petty outer Russell" stated inner "You're blood is far too delicious to be taken away from me, remember that"

"Ay sus nalang" Russell groaned out as he reverted back to his regular self

"Excuse me?" questioned Inner with a raised eyebrow

"I means Oh my Goodness in Filipino, I'm Filipino American if you didn't notice." explained Russell

"Heh, cute. Take care of my outer self will you? I'm pretty sure the container of Light and Darkness can manage that can he?" said Inner as she took the rosario from his hand and slapped it back on the chain. Soon enough she immediately turned back into the regular pink-haired Moka and collapsed in Russell's arms

"(Sighs) What the fuck is going on with my life?"

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened yesterday?" questioned Moka as she wondered what the actual fuck just happened yesterday as they walked to school.<p>

"(Sighs) Yep, and I said "Ay sus nalang!" Russell explained dramatically

"Ay sus nalang?" questioned Moka as she looked at him and tilted her head to the side

"It means oh my goodness, it's Filipino. I'm Filipino American if ya didn't know"

"Really?" said Moka in shock "I always thought you were-"

"-full American? Well you're sort-of right I cus you see..." said Russell

"GOOD MORNING!" the two turned around to see Kurumu with a basket in hand

"Oh, hey Kurumu." Russell greeted back

"I baked you these. You know to show I'm sorry about yesterday." she said as she revealed the basket of cookies

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. Why are you asking me?" Russell questioned as he pointed to himself

"Oh come on I told you I was looking for my destined partner for life right?" both Moka and Russell nod "Well...I decided it's you Russell Guangheian!"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"Well it's all your fault for trying to defend me now I'm totally in love with you!" Kurumu tries to push herself onto Russell, but is pulled back by Moka

"I'm not letting you take him!" Moka yelled

Kurumu scowled and grabbed his other arm and began tugging him back her way "Am I'm not letting some pink floozy take him either!" she said right back as a tug if war started to between them

"As I said: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH MY LIFE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>In an unknown location...<p>

A kryloid has just entered a trone room and is currently kneeling towards a figure with huge scallop like hands

**_"Master Balltan he's here. Russell Guangheian is here." _**

**_"Waha Haw Haw Haw Haw haw..."_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>TBC<em>**

* * *

><p>Hey it's me sorry for the slow update, I got lazy over the Thanksgiving break. Oh and check my profile I made a poll for you guys. Thanks and No hurtful comments.<p>

SAYONARA


	5. Witch and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was yet another day at Yokai Academy, but this time all the students were gathering at the poster board outside. As you would guess every school has midterms, and today the grades were posted for everyone to see. Ranked from 1 to 1000.

"AAAAAH! The test results are posted!"

"I don't wanna look at mine!"

"Argh! I failed!"

"Oooohhhh, dad's gonna kill me!"

Among the students, Moka was looking for her name on the board. She was surprised to see what he ranking was.

13th: Moka Akashiya

"Alright! Moka's in 13th!"

"Not only is she one of the most beautiful girls in the academy, but she's also smart!"

Soon enough the boys began to surround her in wonder, much to her discomfort until suddenly...

"Hey look who is number 2" a girl shouted

Everyone came too see who was number two, the name written besides the number made everyone surprised

2nd: Russell Guangheian

"Ooooohhh~" a girl said dreamily "He's both handsome AND smart!"

"Not only that but he's kind, strong, caring, and isn't a complete pervert! He's also a great fighter!" another one listed out "Though those weird eyes of his are a little strange."

"He's perfect~"

All of the boys were pissed off at Russell. He not only captured the hearts of both Moka, but also all the other girls at the academy.

"(Growls) Damn that Russell!"

"What makes him so special! What's wrong with us?!"

"I just wanna kill him with my own two hands!"

"You sure about that kiddo?" a voice said behind him

When the group turned around to see who it was, it revealed to be none other than Russell Guangheian with a smile on his face and his arms behind his back.

He then walked up to the group, specifically the guy who said who wanted to kill him. "So kid, what were you saying about trying to kill me?" he said while cracking his kunckles. Immediately all the guys there back off while some just ran off in hopes of not getting their assess kicked. Ever since Russell defeated Saizo (even though he killed him), the word spread like wildfire. Nowadays most guys back off when they see him. As for the girls when they found out, some found some admiration in Russell while most fell in love with him.

But that's just his charm.

"Morning Russell" said Moka as Russell approached her

Russell gave a small wave "Mornin' to you too Moka. So how did on your midterms, ah?"

"I've got 10th" Moka said proudly

"10 huh? Is that so? Well congratulations." he said

Moka blushed at what he said "Thank you"

"So what did I get?" questioned Russell

Moka giggled "See for yourself."

Russell walked over towards the board and found his name next to number 2.

"(Whistles) I'm second seriously? Wow."

'I must be loosing my touch' he thought

To tell you the truth he wasn't really surprised at this at all. You see since he's been running around the multiverse for a 1000 years he's gone to some worlds that actually involve going to school. And he's been doing that repeatedly, so in other words he's been going to school for the last 984 years, over and over and over again. Much to his displeasure. So midterms are basically a cakewalk for him by now. But he can't let his friends know about that can he? Hehe.

"So wait who's first then" he asked

He then looked at the name above him.

'Yukari Sendou?' he thought while Moka tilted her head in confusion

Farther back behind them, Russell and Moka were being watched by a little girl wearing a altered variant of the school uniform. What stuck out the most was the brownish cape around her neck and the pointed hat on her head. She was staring at the two until a voice from behind her surprised her.

"Not bad Yukari Sendo, ranked first in the entire class yet again." someone behind her began "But don't let that get to your head you little runt."

"Class Rep." Yukari whimpered as she turned around and saw her class representative was standing behind her with a scowl on his face.

Russell meanwhile noticed this and began watching.

"I don't know why you're in the same school with us you filthy witch." the rep growled

'Alright that's enough' Russell though "Is there a problem here?" He asked as walked over, causing both of them to jump

"This doesn't concern you." growled the rep

"Aren't you the Class representative? Because it looks to me that your bullying one of your classmates. I'd say that you are doing a CRAP job of looking out for them." Russell replied with a smug grin on his face.

"You little..." he growled

"Ah ah ah~" tutted Russell while raising his right index finger "A class rep attacking another student is a great way of getting yourself into trouble, no?"

The class rep simply growled and left, leaving Russell standing there with Yukari.

"You okay man?" asked Russell, looking at the girl

"THANK YOU!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Russell smiled at the young girl, "No problemo, I'm guessing you are Yukari Sendo, right?"

"Yes, ummm...Russell Guangheian?" she asked the heterochromic

"That would be me." he answered "You know you must be a smart cookie to be ranked number 1, and I'll admit that outfit looks kinda cute on ya."

**'Dude, Pedophilia ain't cool'**

'Shut up! I'm not a pedo."

Yukari blushed at his comment "Oh, I see," Yukari said, feeling embarrassed while fidgeting her fingers, "I don't know about that, but thanks for standing up to that meanie class representative back there"

"Oh, that's no problem." Russell chuckled "I just really, REALLY hate bullies" putting emphasis on the second really

"I understand'' Yukari nodded to him

"Hey listen, I can be your friend if you like" he offered while kneeling down a little and holding out his hand to her. Yukari was trembling a bit and her hat was hiding her face and tears began to roll down from her eyes surprising the heterochromic.

"Uh, Yukari are you okay?" Russell asked in concern

"You know..." she started "...actually...I...I...I wuvvv you, Russell-kun!" she shouted and quickly hugged him while burying her face into his chest.

""What?!"'What?!'**'What?!'**"

"Russell-kun!" Moka exclaimed as she walked over "Why did you run off like that?" she quickly stopped in here tracks when she saw a little girl hugging him. "R-Russell-kun?! W-What are you doing?!"

"Aw geez..."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm used to a lot of stuff. But this ain't one of them"<p>

Russell and Moka was currently walking down the hallways heading to their class, but the thing is Yukari was holding on to Russell the entire way. Much to Moka's annoyance. He tried multiple times to pry the little girl prodigy off of him, but turns out this girl had the grip of a python and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

The constant hug was actually starting to hurt a bit and was getting hard to breathe "Um, Yukari? Can you please let me go?" pleaded Russell "I still need air to breathe you know."

"Ooooh~come one." Yukari looked up a and gave a puppy dog face "Just a little longer?"

"Yukari, please c'mon"

Finally after a few minutes...

Moka yelled "Alright that's enough!" She was about to separate Yukari from him until suddenly she quickly pointed at Moka

"I knew you would try to act up sooner or later!"

"W-What? What are you-?"

"Moka Akashiya!" Yukari cutting her off and began to list off her stats "Age: 16. Ranking: 10th. Athletic Ability: Moderate. Social Life: Small. Not to mention one of the most beautiful girls in this school!"

Russell wondered 'How does she know about that?'

Yukari gives out a grin. "Now listen good, Moka. You mave have captured the hearts of every male in this school, but there's no way I'd let you take Russell. I shall protect him from any girl who comes his way! So now...I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!"

Russell backed away a bit "I'm not sure whether I should be proud of you, that you are doing this for me, or scared of you right now."

'Geez, possessive much?'

Before Moka could say anything else, Yukari pulled out what looked to be a wand and began waving it around. "Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets. Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets...ABRA KADABRA!"

Then suddenly from the janitor's locker room, the cleaning supplies came to life, and charged at an unsuspecting Moka. Before she could react, they began to swat and beat the living daylights out of her. It went on for a while until...

_**CLUNK!**_

A yellow wash pan literally came out of no where and fell on Moka's head. "oooooooohhhhh~" she moaned out

"HAHA, you deserve it! Come on Russell let's go outside!" Yukari grabbed Russell's hand and dragged him outside.

"I AM SO SORRY!...FUCK!" he yelled

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

* * *

><p>As Russell and Yukari were outside they were sitting on a table with a umbrella shading them from the sun and there were many more nearby. After sitting there for a while Russell decided it was time to break the ice with a question that he wanted to ask the little witch for a while now.<p>

"Uh, Yukari?"

She quickly looked at him "Yes?"

"Exactly. Why do you quote on quote, "love" me?"

Yukari immediately brightened up "Oh, that's simple! After a saw you use your magic I actually fell in love with you a bit. But when you saved me, my heart was made up!"

"Wait what do you mean?" he questioned "What magic?"

"A few weeks ago you were fighting that blue haired girl, silly!"

_Flashback~_

_"HEY GET BACK HERE!" a student yelled_

_"HAHA SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Yukari taunted as she ran  
><em>

_She just got done doing this huge prank on this student who was picking on her for being a witch by using her magic to pull the girl's skirt down exposing her panties. Hehe, nice.  
><em>

_Yukari quickly ran into the nearby forest, she ran deeper and deeper until she saw a flash of white light nearby.  
><em>

_'Huh?'_

_She quickly ran over to the source and found a strange boy with white hair fighting a blue haired girl with wings. The little witch quickly hid behind a tree to see what was going on. _

_"You know Kurumu...I really thought we could be friends, I really did. But instead (Points to her) you just became my nemesis."_

_As the fight began Yukari watched in admiration in our protagonist's abilities, though she was more focused on his magic, she was also intersted in the weapon he used. However as the fight was about to end the little witch heard the girl she pranked earlier somewhere nearby.  
><em>

_'Where is she?! When I get my hands on her...!" the female student growled_

_"Oh time to go!" Yukari quickly ran back to the school while avoiding contact with the student. On her way back Yukari couldn't help but blush at the face of the strange white haired boy. _

_Flashback End~_

Russell looked shocked "Wait you saw me?!"

"Yup!" Yukari said cheerfully "At first I didn't recognize you because you didn't have white hair, but when I got closer I recognized you!"

The heterochromic hero sighed and face palmed "Ay sus nalang."

"Oh my goodness, right?" Yukari questioned which earned her a surprised look from Russell

"You know about that?"

"Of course!" she said proudly "I know about everyone in this school, especially you!"

**'Stalker much?'**

Russell gave an intrigued look "Really, enlighten me then."

Yukari gave a grin as she sat up from her chair. "Russell Guangheian, Age: 16, Ranking: 2nd, Athletic Ability: Outstanding, Social Life: Moderate, Heath problems: heterochromic , Not to mention you are a great wizard!"

"Wait, what?" Questioned Russell

"Aren't you a wizard? You used light magic when I saw you fight." she asked but then her eyes sparkled "If not what are you then?"

He scratched his head a bit until "Oh I got it" he then lifted his left hand and formed black fireball "See I can also control darkness." he said before dispelling it.

The sparkling in Yukari's eyes intensified "(GASP) So you're a sorcerer then!?"

"W-Well..." he paused and scratched his head again "It's kinda hard to explain"

"They what are you exactly?" she asked, Russell sighed knowing where she was going with this

"I-I'm sorry Yukari, but I can't really tell you that."

"Ehh...? W-Why not?!"

"Well it's because it's against school rules, and I just can't tell you just yet."

Yukari looked down sadly as her hat covered her eyes"So you don't trust me?"

**'Nice going man'**

'Fuck off'

"N-No it ain't like that!" he said frantically as he waved both hands "You seem like a really nice girl, but I just can't tell you." Yukari seemed even more sad by this "But don't worry, I promise I will tell you"

Her feelings started to feel better again "Okay...Can you at least tell me about your weapons?"

"Sorry, no."

She pouted dejectedly as she was still a little disappointed that one, he isn't a wizard, two, he wasn't going to tell her what monster he is, and three, she couldn't ask him about his weapons

"Hey, let ask you something." He said making Yukari look at him

"Exactly why was the class rep picking on you in the first place?" he asked her "Are you like a troublemaker or something like that?"

"They were making fun of me!" she argued which caused the black haired boy to jump back in his chair a bit "The class rep are no better than the other students in my class, they keep badmouthing me! So I had to teach them a lesson by hitting them with wash tubs, brooms, pans, and for the girls: pulling their skirts down!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" yelled the heterochromic which caused the young witch to jump back a little

"H-Huh?"

"R-Repeat that last part, w-what did you say?!

Yukari meekly responded "I-I said I pulled their skirts down."

...

...

...

...

...

"Russell?"

"WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW!" he yelled out as he turned his head to the right

"Are you okay" Yukari asked

Russell put both of his hands on hid head "Yeah, I-I'm just...wow" he struggled to find the words "I tend to freak out when I hear stuff like that, you know?" even after all of these years he still gets freaked out over this

"Oh, s-sorry" apologized the little witch

As Russell tried to calm down, she decided to break the ice.

"Say Russell?"

He removed his hands away from his forehead a slouched on his chair "Yeah?"

"Can you teach me how to use magic like yours so I can be just like you?" she asked him

Russell immediately straightened up when he heard those words "What?"

"Since you can use magic like me, I was hoping you would teach me how to use some of them, so I can teach those stupid, mean students who were picking on me!" she stated

That was not good. This little girl, who was probably 11 or so, had no idea what kind of power Russell has. Sure he like to use it to mess with people but this was a young girl we are talking about right now. If he taught her how to use even the light or dark...we probably be dead. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on! I think you'll be a great teacher! You are number 2 on the board after all!" she exclaimed "Please, please, please, please, please please?!" she begged

'Alright, time to act serious. Damn I hate doing this.' he thought "Um, Yukari?"

"Yes?" she answered with hopeful eyes

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid I cannot teach you my magic" he declared

"W-What?" she asked in shock as she stood up from her chair and stepped back

Russell then stood up from his seat as well "Look Yukari, my magic is too dangerous and it's used for fighting mostly for fighting. Sure I use it sometimes to mess with people, but when it's being used in your hands it's a different story." he explained to the witch as she lowered her hat again which covered her eyes.

"No offense and all, but you are still young. If I taught not would you hurt others, but also yourself." Yukari started to clench her hands onto her skirt

Russell wasn't done "Finally, it's that attitude. If you keep acting like a jerk to others, your going to be left alone." That was actually saying ssomething since he sometimes acted like an ass, but he's likable. Yukari on the other hand that definitely did it she began gritting her teeth and tears began to spurt out of her eyes.

"Yukari, I'm sorry but it's the truth." said Russell "At least let me help you"

"Help me? I...I thought...I thought you cared about me." she said as he sighed in guilt at her sudden change in behavior 'Here it comes' he thought

"I thought you're the one who understood me, accepted me for who I am, but instead you're just like all the others who hate me." this deflated the heterochromic even more

"Russell, you..." she choked up as she revealed her teary eyes, "BAKA!" she shouted as she waved her wand

A large pan was about to hit his head but he just teleported behind her before it could.

Yukari turned around to face him. She is both angry and upset at the heterochromic, not even caring about how he did that "I hate you Russell! I hate you!" she cried as she ran away

**'Dude that was terrible'**

'Nexus is right, she is still just a kid'  
><span>

'I know, but she just needs to know that.' he thought as he walked back to the school 'Just give her time'

As he was walking back he heard someone "Russell!" as he turned his head to the right he saw Moka and Kurumu running towards him

Kurumu asked "Hey where were you the entire day?"

"Long story." he replied as he started to explain

* * *

><p>With Yukari...<p>

* * *

><p>Yukari ran through the woods, stopped to rest on a tree trunk, cried her eyes out, and began to think about what her classmates said about her.<p>

'That girl is just 11'

'She's so annoying! Why do we have to be in the same class as her?!"

'And she wears that stupid witch costume!'

'Witches aren't monsters are they? They're closer to humans right?'

'You have no right to be at this academy!

"I don't mind being alone." she kept sniffling until she heard footsteps approaching "Go away" she whispered and then she looked up to see the class rep from earlier with 3 of his buddies with him.

"Go away she says, how rude, you're a damn same to the academy." he stated

"Class representative" the hate and contempt in the young witch's voice was easily identifiable

"Remember when you and your friend disgraced me in front of all those students earlier?! I'll never forgive you for that. I've been waiting to get you." he said as he started to transform

* * *

><p>Back with the others<p>

* * *

><p>After Russell explained what happened Moka was far beyond from pissed right now.<p>

"How could say those things to Yukari-chan! Don't you feel sorry for her?" Moka scolded before she turned and went to look for Yukari

"I kinda do!" Russell yelled out which made the pink haired vampire stop in her tracks

"I know you do." Moka said slightly calming down "But tell me do really get the feeling that she's a witch? I could also be because she's a hated race...or so they're called" she said as she continued to run

That perked the heterochromic's curiosity and raised an eyebrow "Hated Race?"

Kurumu noticed this and decided to explain "You don't know? Well, it's hard to tell if witches are monsters or humans right? Well long ago witches were the boundary beings who connected the supernatural world and human worlds."

"Before everything was closed off" Russell said as he put the pieces together in his head, that would actually explain why there aren't that many monsters in the human world of this dimension

"Exactly, Now it's totally different." she continued "They're now considerd half-breed monsters and their races are discriminated against ours.

Russell's eyes widened "Seriously?"

'That's terrible!'

The succubus lifted her left arm and index finger "They are too friendly with humans either, because in the middle ages..."

"It's fine Kurumu you don't have to say anything else" he interrupted "I think I know what happened next."

*shivers* freaking witch hunts.

The heterochromic hero was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream that was coming from the nearby forest.

"Hey who is that?" Kurumu wondered, but when she looked at Russell his left eye began to glow "Russell?"

"I think I know who that is." he replied, but that familiar black aura was returning again "Huh, I**'****m actually starting to become hungry right now.****" **he said, he then looked at her with his left side which startled her because of the malicious grin he gave. **"I'll be back" **Russell said in a raspy voice

With that, the slowly turning dark Russell teleported to where the screaming went.

* * *

><p>Back with Yukari<p>

* * *

><p>Scales suddenly formed on his skin as he morphed into his true form, a lizard man, along with his three other guys with him. He then roared at her, his tongue hanging out in the open dripping with saliva.<p>

"AH!" squeaked the frightened girl as she stumbled back into a tree. A think fog also began to roll in, which made visibility hard.

"How disgusting! A witch has no place in out class. Why don't we rid out academy of you!" She tried to bring out her wand to protect herself, but the class rep knocked it out of the little witch's hands

"So what should we do with her?" he questioned while turning back to his lackeys

"Why don't we eat her! Now that this thick fog has rolled in no one will see!" one of them suggested

"Excellent choice!" he then turned back to their prey as he sensed her trying to get away "Trying to run?! There's no escape!"

"This is your end witch!" he leaned down to bite her head.

Until...

**"SURPRISE!"**

Suddenly a black haired boy with a black hoodie appeared out of no where a punched the class rep in the face. If you could listen closely you could hear the cracking of a jaw. The rep was then sent hurdling back into a tree, while his lackeys rushed to his aid. Yukari just sat there scared.

As the the rep struggled to get up with his comrades aid he realized he couldn't talk "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" one of his goons yelled out

Ignoring the Lizard man the boy in question slowly knelt down at the frightened Yukari, slowly opening her eyes she was shocked to see who it was.

"R-Russell...?"

**"Hey baby-doll, its me." **he said with a fanged grin, he looks back at the lizard men then at Yukari again **"Yukari, I'm gonna do something very scary, yet very cool okay? What every you do...don't look." **He then pulled out his headphones and a bandanna from his pockets **"Here, this should help" **He wraps the bandanna around her small head and the headphones over her ears. **"Can you hear me?"**

"Huh?! I can hear you!"

He pumps his fists before tuning around to face the reptile yokai. They immediately recognized him.

"IT'S GUANGHEIAN!" one of them shouted

**"Hey you remember me! That's actually surprising since I have this hoodie on, and I my voice sounds like a guy who smoked WAAAAAAY to many cigarettes."**

"What are you doing here?! You were interrupting a good meal!"

**"HAHAHAHA! ****A meal? Great! I'm hungry too!"**

The lizard men were confused and slightly scared by this. Mostly due to the laugh. One of them decided to speak up "What are you-GAK!"

He couldn't finish that sentence. He immediately felt a huge searing pain in his chest. When he looked down he looked in shock and horror. When his comrades looked at him as well they were also in horror.

They saw a black, mechanical, scorpion-like tail pierced through his chest. When they traced it back to it's source they found out it let back to Russell. Giving off his malicious grin again Russell withdrew his tail with the lizard yokai's heart impaled onto the stinger, this caused the lizard man to cough up some blood before dropping dead on the ground.

When the tail returned to Russell he then took off the slightly still beating heart from the stinger. He then tossed up into the air as if it were a ball before taking a HUGE bite from the yokai's heart.

**"HHHHMMMMMM~ Delicious!" **he then took another bite **"It's a little chewy (chews) and surprisingly (chews) tastes like chicken! Who knew?!" **

"YOU BASTARD!" one of the 3 remaining lizardmen yelled

Russell then wipes his mouth with his sleeve after finishing the heart **"You know as much as I enjoyed that...I'm still hungry."**

The lizard men were shocked and this "WHAT?! YOU MURDERED OUR FRIEND!"

**"You were going to do the same thing to Yukari."** he reminded them

He slowly raised his right hand, at first nothing happened. But then something did.

Slowly but surely a black object formed under his hand, and it was HUGE. When the darkened hero grabbed it the blackness was gone and it revealed to be a giant hammer. It was another one of Nexus' many weapons.

**Despair (aka Hope Crusher): **This weapon fires missiles from an enormous revolver chamber which also serves as a hammer that can cause massive craters. On the other side of the open barrels is a massive weight that serves as a blunt weapon as well as providing balance for the weapon and decrease recoil when firing.**  
><strong>

**"But you heard me."**

**"I...**

**Am...**

**HUNGRY!"  
><strong>

Well they're fucked

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play Devil's Dance by NemesisTheory)<strong>_

Russell dashed at the lizardmen and so did they, leaving the staggered class rep. One of them clawed Russell, but he teleported behind him. Russell then summoned out Soulreaper, grabbed the yokai by the head, and slitted it's throat which caused blood to spurt out like a sprinkler. He directed the spurting to the second lizard man which blinded him in blood, making him vulnerable. Tossing the body aside he put away Soulreaper on his back, they proceeded to upwards swing Despair at the second Lizard yokai. Once in the air he swung the yokai downwards which caused a crater to form when he hit the ground. Russell then proceeded to smash him, again, and again, and again, and again, until there was nothing but a mangled, crushed bloody body with it's bones sticking out.

**_(End Song)_**

Noticing that their was no one else left he walked over to the class rep who was scared shitless at the man, no thing, that just slaughtered his friends. He tried to crawl away but Russell stabbed him through the back, pinning him to the ground unable to move.

He then crouched beside his head **"You know where you went wrong?" **he asked **"When you decided to go after friend, and no one, and I mean NO ONE messes with my friends." **

**"Well this is the part where I kill you know so..." **he jammed the black blade deeper into the rep's body. **"When you reach the other side tell them NEXUS sent you. Oh! and tell Saizo I said hi, k? Sayonara!"**

The class rep didn't even scream, in fact he couldn't because of his jaw. His body was quickly covered in shadow and after a few second the shadows subsided, leaving nothing more than a pool of blood again.

**"Ahhh, delicious." **Russell picked up soul reaper a rested in on his shoulder before dispelling Despair. He looked around and noticed the other dead bodies and walks up to one of them **"Eh, can't let good food got to waste, (stabs body) even if it is messed up." **He proceeds to do same with the rest. Leaving nothing but more pools of blood and a retched stench.

After that, gruesome meal, Russell reverted back to normal before walking over to Yukari. He removed his bandana from his eyes, and took off his head phones from her head.

"Hey Yukari, it's okay now."

The young witch opened her eyes "It is?" she questioned " she looked around and saw the nothing but the giant crater and noticed the horrid stench. "Why does it smell so bad?"

"Don't worry about that. Those guys are gone now, you're safe okay?" he reassured her

She looks up at the heterochromic hero and then started to tear up before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I said I hated you!" she cried while he patted her back "I'm sorry for trying to hit you! And-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm a forgiving guy and c'mon you know I'll forgive you, right?" he said and she nodded slowly. "Alright then! You wanna be friends again?"

Yukari stared at him for a moment and then..."UWAAAAH!" she cried in tears of not sadness, but joy as she hugged him.

After a few minutes surprisingly she finally calmed down. The two friends got up and began to walk back, but before they could...

"STOP! GET YOUR-"

It was Moka. Man she took her sweet time didn't she?

She looked to see Russell and Yukari completely fine, but behind them was the crater and she could smell that awful stench from here.

"Oh hey Moka! You're a little late to the party!" Russell waved "But everything's good here. See? Yukari's fine and I took care of the bad guys."

Moka looked at him a little suspicious before nodding "Okay"

"C'mon Yukari let's head back." he said to the witch

"Okay Oni-chan!" she smiled

'Huh, brother huh. I can deal with that.'

Before heading back, Moka looked back at the scene. Even though she didn't know what really happened, Inner did.

Russell killed them.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened yesterday?" Kurumu asked<p>

"Yup, by the time I got there, Russell took care of everything." Moka explained

"Hmph, as expected of my destined one!" the bluenette proudly said "No one can stop him."

Except for a Kryloid

After the events of yesterday, Yukari finally cleaned up her act. She apologized in front of her class, and surprisingly, they forgave her. Some people can change. The two were currently walking to class. When they arrived however and opened the door...Well...

"ONI-CHAN! I WUUUUV YOU!" Yukari squealed as he hugged Russell. Okay not all people can change.

"Help me! She's at it again!" he yelled to the two

Moka was confused and so was Kurumu "What's going on?" Moka asked

Russell decided to speak "Yeah it turns out her class is literally right next to ours. Who knew?"

"Yup!" Yukari answered "Now I can visit you and Moka for as long as I want! We can also be along together if you know what I mean." she blushed and smiled

The heterochromic's jaw dropped at the sound of that.

**'Wow, and she's like eleven?'**

'I think so.'  
><span>

"Now hold on!" Kurumu walked over and pulled off the young witch and grabbed Russell's right arm "What makes you think he's yours!?'

"Well he isn't yours! That's for sure!" retorted Yukari as she grabbed his left which caused him to groan out "Are you serious?"

"Both of you are wasting your breath." Moka finally spoke up which caused the three to look at her

"Uh, W-What?"

She lunged at Russell

"BECAUSE RUSSELL BELONGS TO ME!"

And she bit his neck. Again

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

"(Sighs) Ay sus nalang."

* * *

><p>Hey It's me sorry for the long wait. I got lazy, but I haven't given up! Anyways drop a review, follow, fave, check my poll on my profile, and no hurtful comments.<p>

Sayonara


	6. Clubs, Mermaids, and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was another, normal day at Yokai Academy. But if you didn't know by now, being at this school is anything but normal. It's a school for monsters what would you expect.

Anyways, Russell and the girls were currently in their classrooms. Russell was just listening to the lecture trying to stay awake, Kurumu was gazing at him the whole time, and Moka was giggling while taking a few glaces at Russell before looking back at the teacher. As for Yukari, she was somewhere else.

"Now then," Ms. Nekonome said. "Because our school has similarities to other schools, joining a club is completely mandatory. That way joining the human world will be much more easier for us. Your participation in clubs will also help you fit in inside the human society. It will also help deepen your interests in their ordinary lifestyle in general."

"Um...Ms. Nekonome?" a student raised his hand "Your tail?"

Ms. Nekonome blinked for a moment. She looked behind her back and saw her tail and started running her fingers through her hair to feel her cat ears. She then came up to student who pointed that out and...

"NYYYYAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

She scratched him.

Russell on the other hand was thinking the whole thing over in his head. To tell you the truth he liked being in a club during his old life, so joining another club would probably educate him from boredom. Oh, and just to let you know his old club was art. He loved art.

"Unsterstood?" Nekonome asked cheerfully as if she had never attacked her student. "Everyone will participate in at least one club. Please visit the club fair after this so you can decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Clubs as well since I'm the adviser, okay?"

"H-How could she...?" Russell almost asked "Y-You know what forget it I don't even care anymore."

'This place finally broke you?'

'You're damn right, and I swear if my harem gets any bigger, I'm out. I'm going to another dimension'

'What about the girls'

'I'll make a clone or something I don't know you taught me how to do that remember?'

'Oh, right.'

"Come on Russell!" Moka said with a bright smile behind him

He looked at her and sighed before returning a smile "Sure..."

"Um, Russell...?" Moka asked Russell

"(Sighs) Fine..." He replied as he exposed his neck

"Yay!" Moka shouted happily as she bit him. Again.

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

"(Sighs) Ay sus nalang..."

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

* * *

><p>Every student was outside at the club fair. The fair took place during the regular school schedule which meant the classes for the rest of the day were cancelled because of it. All of the clubs were in kiosk booths to advertise and convince more people to join. Moka looked around being amazed. As for Russell, he just wondered what to join.<p>

"Hey Russell, have you decided what club to join yet?" asked Moka as she looked at him

"Ehhh, I was thinking of joining the art club if possible." he answered

"Art?" she questioned

"Yeah, I loved art before I came here. It was one of my natural talents ya know?"

**'Aside for cussing, freaking out, sighing, and killing?'**

'Shut up man! Come on!'

**'I've been in your head for 984 years. How are you not used to this by now?'  
><strong>

'You're the Kyuubi to my Naruto man.'

"Look anyways let's just keep looking alright?" he suggested

"Sure!"

As they continued walking however, Moka's admirers began to notice.

"Hey Look! It's Moka!"

"She's so amazing!"

"Grrr! Damn that Russell!"

"Why is Moka with HIM?!"

Russell looked at the group "I heard that! Get out of here before I kick your asses!"

The groupies quickly hauled ass out of there. Did they not listen to the rumors?

"Hey Moka?" he asked

"Hm?"

"Pardon me for asking, but are there any clubs that Inner might like?" he asked

**'Oh, I see. You want some a girl who's more fiesty, eh? I can respect that'**

'Ay sus nalang'

Moka stopped and looked at Russell "other me?"

"Well yeah. Is that bad?"

"Well no..." Moka said as she pushed her fingers together "I've never really talked to my outer self ever" She admitted

He shrugged his shoulders "Eh, I tried"

"But don't worry! I'm sure if there's anything she wants to join, she can tell us. Probably." Moka reassured

"Roger roger!"

"Hm?"

"It's something I also picked up."

"B-Beautiful" A creepy voice said behind Moka and Russell "Moka...You should join our club and become out model...!"

When they turned around, there was a boy standing there. He had messed up hair and wore a zombie-like look on. One of his hands had a camera in them.

"Please come to our Phantom Photography Club..." the guy said to Moka "We can take lots of pictures."

Russell clenched his right hand after hearing that "Oh no"

The creepy guy aimed his camera at Moka with a sly grin on his face "Are nude pics okay too?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Russell quickly grabbed the camera from the guy and quickly grabbed him by the collar before...

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

He bashed they creep's face with the camera over and over, and over, and over, and over until his face and nose began to bleed. Russell then threw him onto the ground before continuing to beat him.

"Russell that's enough!" Moka yelled

"Almost done Moka don't worry!"

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

After...Who knows how long?! Nexus, noticed the attention Russell was attracting.

**'Okay man! You can stop now! People are watching!'**

"(Sighs) Fine!'

Russell picked up the creep who know had black bruises all over his face, a broken nose, and actually had some broken teeth. Russell then pinned him against his booth with his left eye beginning to glow.

"I swear man! I swear! If I catch you or your piece of crap club around Moka, Kurumu Kurono, or Yukari Sendou" Russell threatened "I will literally KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

The guy was barely conscious but managed to mumble a yes before he was thrown into his booth.

Russell then turns to the group surrounding them. He was NOT happy right now

"I'm also talking to you perverted fucks out there! If you even think about touching my friends or any girl for that matter! I will kill you! Then drag you out of FUCKING hell! And kill you again! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Practically all of the guys quickly nodded their heads before running out of there. As for the girls they were shocked at his outburst as well but they didn't care. This man defended them, and soon enough practically every girl in the vicinity fell in love with him.

'So beautiful!' many of the girls thought

Moka was also stunned by Russell's outburst towards everyone and was nearly scared of him again. However she did know that club member wanted to take naked pics of which quote on quote make her feel red. If anything Moka was yet again touched on how Russell protected her for the 3rd time

As for Inner 'Interesting' was her only thought as she gave a smirk

"Come on, Moka!" Russell grabbed Moka's hand, which caused the girls to glare at her "Let's find a club that's not filled with complete assheads!"

**'I told you he liked cussing' **Nexus whispered to Miyatoya as she nodded in agreement

You think that was the end of it right? Hehe you're wrong.

Later...

"Hey Moka! You must join our Chemistry Club!" said a guy dressed up like a scientist. Behind him were other members dressed in the same attire. And behind THEM was their booth, tables of lab equipment, with beakers, rags, bunsen burners, etc.

"We can make lots of love potions!"

"Hey!" yelled Russell which caused everyone to look at him. "I can make a potion too!" He runs over to the equipment table and grabs a filled beaker. He smells it and recognizes the smell, it's gasoline. He then quickly grabs one of the rags near it and puts it in the beaker while leaving out some of the cloth. And lights it.

"It's called a Molotov bitches!"

He throws the bottle at their booth which causes the bottle to burst in flames, burning the everything they had for display.

The club members see this and rush over to put out the flames, while some dropped on their knees and began to wail.

Russell drags Moka away by her hand again "Come on Moka!"

The two ran into ran into some other clubs. Some of them weren't so perverted than the last, but some...

"Join out Acupuncture Club!" yelled a group of guys covered in needles

"Ill puncture your dicks if you get the fuck outta here!" yelled the heterochromic.

"EEEK!"

Then there was a group wrapped in bandages.

"Join the Mummy Club!" they cried out

"You'll literally be six feet under when I'm done with you!" Russell yelled again

"RUN AWAY!"

"ARGH! For fucks sakes! Isn't there a normal club to join!" He yelled in frustration "I've had it!"

Moka jumped after hearing that, but just barely because she covered her ears "C-Calm down Russell."

'If only she knew the number of people who said that.'

Just before he snapped again someone came up behind them.

"Are you two looking for a club to join?" she asked. She she had aquamarine hair with yellow shells in her hair. She also *cough* had a slender figure, which she showed off in a purple bikini and sarong.

**'Oh, Hello there.' **Nexus said which caused the white brighter to roll her eye

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, I'm a second year student and president of the Swimming Club" she introduced. She looked Russell over "You're Russell Guangheian, right? I've heard a lot about you."

He raised his eyebrow "You have?"

"Of course I have, who hasn't Mr. Guangheian? There have been a lot of rumors about you." she leaned closer "You have been VERY popular with the female students, some say you are their savior even."

**'Heh, a Yokai Savior. I like it.'**

"Well...Rumors ARE rumors." Russell gave a nervous laugh. Last thing he needs is older women coming after him. Yeash.

Moka however wasn't amused. She did NOT like how Tamao was being close to her friend him.

"So then would you like to join our club?" Tamao offered "The club is filled with females however, but I'm sure they'll enjoy your company as well as the other boys that are joining."

"Other...?" Russell looks behind her and sees a rather large group of males frantically crowding the booth "Are you serious. Did they not..?!" he just pinched the bridge of his nose "(Sighs) You know what I'll just whoop their buts later."

"So then, what's your answer?" Tamao asked

Russell sighed again and began to think. The clubs seemed normal, aside from it being crowded by girls and pervish boys alike. Despite them wanting to see Moka in a bikini. And he had to take the chance that Moka would like to join too. Nexus however...Yeah.

Alright then.

"Where do we sign?" he finally said. Tamao and the girls cheered

"Russell's joining our club!" the girls shouted excitedly.

All the boys looked at Russell, but soon he looked back at them giving them a look meaning: 'Try anything and you're dead'. They immediately turned the other way. Russell looked behind him to see Moka looking a uneasy. 'Something's wrong here' he thought.

* * *

><p>Later...AGAIN<p>

* * *

><p>At the swimming club, Russell was sitting at the edge of the pool. He was wearing white shorts which stopped at his knees, with black lines on both sides. He looked around at the club and saw a diving board, a lifeguard seat and a few tables and lounge chairs, all covered by large huts.<p>

The boys were only looking at the girls who were in bikinis. All of them were attractive, which made the boys hormones go into overdrive.

"Let's swim together!'' The girls said with bright smiles on their faces. The boys cheered as they jumped in.

Russell was seething at the picture and clenched both sides of his shorts to calm down. 'Don't kill, don't kill, don't...kill...Moka...will be pissed.' Speaking of Moka, he noticed that she was still in her school uniform. She was looking at what everyone was doing, far away from the pool. Russell got up and went over to see what was wrong.

"RUSSELL!" Kurumu suddenly appeared and was about to tackle him

"Nope" he teleported right behind her which caused her to meet the hard ground.

"Owch, that's not fair" she pouted at him as she rubbed her head

"Then don't try to tackle me" he quickly covered his eyes however when he looked at the yellow bikini that she wore.

**'Dude open your eyes, you'll enjoy it. Cuz I am!'**

'For Christ's sake Nexus'

"So...you like it?" Kurumu asked as she made a sexy pose

"Does it look like I'm enjoying it?!" he yelled which caused her to flinch

**KLONG!  
><strong>

A large pan knocked her out before she could respond "What the heck?" Russell said

"You stay away from Russell, you cow!" shouted Yukari who was wearing a blue onepiece "He doesn't need you shoving your breasts in his face!"

"Thanks Yukari"

She gave a salute with her wand "No problem Russell!"

"Well at least I have breasts!" Kurumu snapped as she got up "You're flat as a washboard! After all you're just a kid!"

**KLONG!**

Kurumu fell to the ground again and Yukari gave a grin "At least I don't have to worry about mine sagging when I get older!"

Russell burst laughing which caused the two to look at him "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Oh god! Oh god! AHAHAHAHAH!" he clutched his stomach "That was a good one! High five. High five. Up here" he raised his hand in which Yukari slapped it.

**SMACK!**

"Ha see!" Yukari said triumphantly "Russell loves my boobs, even if they're tiny!"

"Why you...?!" growled Kurumu

Russell quickly walked off just to make sure things didn't go south. He then walked over to Moka to see what was up. "Hey, what's up Moka?" He said as she looked up at him.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine!" Moka said with a nervous smile. Russell gave off a sigh before sitting right next to her

"Moka, I can tell you're lying."

Her eyes widened "How did you..?"

"You can thank Miyatoya for that." he explained "Now tell me: What's going on?"

Moka's eyes suddenly became sad "I'm sorry Russell...It's just that...I don't like the water."

He raised his eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I think I can explain." Yukari said as she and Kurumu walked over to them "It's because her kind is weak against water."

Russell's eyes widened as he looked at Moka "Is that true?" he asked

Moka slowly nodded before saying "Y-Yes..."

"You see Russell, water acts as a sort of purifying agent. If a vampire comes into contact, they slowly loose their power and become weakened." Yukari explained

**'Nice going genius' **

**WHACK!  
><strong>

**'OW!'**

'Shush!'

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Nexus was right. Russell felt like the biggest idiot in the world right now. He should've acted when he saw Moka sad. After a long facepalm he decided to speak. "Moka why didn't you tell me?"

Moka looked at the ground "You see I..."

"Look Moka, I joined this clubs so you girls could have fun. And in all honesty, I care about you guys and...your smiles are all I need to make ME happy." He admitted. Moka and the others looked at him with widened eyes and felt touched after hearing that.

"To tell put to ya bluntly, I'll do anything for you guys." he said proudly standing up "I'll even catch a grenade for you guys! Depending on what type the grenade is though, but still I'll do anything for you guys. I promise! But nothing crazy."

'Says the guy who ate a horse'

Moka and the others looked each other with smiles on their faces and then back to Russell.

"Now come on," he helped Moka up "Let's go find a club we can ALL enjoy, shall we?"

""Yeah!"" they agreed in unison.

"Hey you four! Where are you going?"

Russell and the girls turn around to see Tamao again with three other members

"Hurry up and come swim with us!" Tamao said as she pulled Russell in

"What the...?!"

"Captain?" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari cried out

"Don't I get a say in this?" Russell asked, he was about to say something else until Tamao's assistants took hold of him "What are you doing?!"

"Russell you are sooo cute!"

"Come swim with us the water is great!"

"Let us help you relax."

Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed.

One of the other boys had been bitten by two girls...then his youth began to drain from him. Before Russell's eyes, the boy turned into an old man.

**'What. The. Fuck?!'**

"What is this?!" Russell demanded. He then saw that Tamao changed. Her hands were webbed, her ears turned into fins and she had gills on her neck. She then jumped into the air to reveal her legs were gone and a yellow and orange fish tale was took in replace.

"Mermaids?! Are you serious?!" Russell yelled incredulously

Tamao smailed at him as she put a hand on his cheek "Don't think so badly of us Russell." she said "Luring men and sucking out their life energy is our way of life."

"Are you...?! Ahh, forget it!"

Tamao giggled at that. "I've had my eye on you for some time now, ever since the school year started and I saw carrying your friend during the opening ceremony. You have such an intoxicating smell. Almost human I might add."

Russell then noticed several girls swimming around them in a circular fashion that soon created a calm whirlpool with him and Tamao in the middle of it.

"Come on, Tamao!"

"Don't hog Russell all to yourself..."

"I want to tasste him tooo."

'Okaaaay, I'm creeped out right now.'

"RUSSELL!"

He turned Moka towards him. Immediately he new what she was going to do.

Jump in.

"THAT'S IT!" He quickly teleported out of Tamao's grasped which left her and the other members in a state of bewilderment. He then teleported besides Moka, grabbed her, carried her bridal style, teleported next to Yukari and Kurumu and passed her to them . "Here take her! I got this."

"Russell let me help!" Moka yelled as she got down

He turned around to face her "Moka just...! Stay there!" he then turned to the others before walking to the edge of the pool "You two! Make sure she doesn't jump in, okay? Good."

"Alright..."

**SNAP!**

Russell turns into his light form. "LET"S ROCK!" 

Yukari had stars in her eyes "OOOOHHHH! I love his true form!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play -Flight- by Waterflame)<strong>_

"Ah, so that's your true form?" questioned Tamao "Either way it won't save you, Get him girls!" Immediately three mermaids jumped out of the water, but he quickly duck and rolled into the pool. As soon as he shot upwards he saw that all the club members were circling him, almost like sharks

"OKAY! Going under now!" he went under water to the bottom of the pool where he got some footing. While under there he got a good view of how many there were he had to deal with.

"Tw-nope...uh fourteen. Alright I can do this" 

"You sure?" said a bunch of voices behind him

"Oh crap!"

In a flash he takes out weapon that belonged to Miyatoya. It was similar to Glory but not as big as Despair.

**I****ntuition: **A gunblade that has a similar design to Glory that has a detachable Auto-9 that puts the gun in the placement of the hand guard and can shoot light infused bullets, like Glory, that can also make heads explode. The blade is designed after wings.

The first mermaid rushed at him,he dodged, but just before she got pass him he slashed downward decapitating her. The second and third ones came rushing as well on the left. He took off the Auto-9 at the hand guard shot them both multiple times in the tail, and the foreheads which caused him to duck when on of the bodies flew above him. Then the fourth, sixth, and seventh came. One on the left, one on the right, and one on the top.

"Well this is,getting challengeing" a chunk of a tail floated in front of him and knocked it away "Ew, get out of here"  
><span>

The sixth and fifth both charged at him, so he shot the the sixth in the shoulder, grabbed her by the head, threw her into six, stabbed both of them at the same time, pulled out the blade, and slashed both of their heads clean off.

By now the water was surrounded in a cloud of blood, there were heads floating and chunks of fish everywhere.

"Ah, shoot! I can't see." he tried looking around but the blood clouded everything "Where did she-WOAH!"

He had narrowly dodged the claw. He was about to shoot her but she hid into the blood cloud. After a while there was nothing. Then she came at him where she slashed at him, but he blocked and kicked her back into the blood. She then charged at him from the left, but this time he got beneath her and when she was charged he poked the blade up which caused seventh to have a huge stab, in which her intestines flowed out.

"Aw, gross!" the blood cloud began to dissipate, once it was gone it revealed the rest of the club including Tamao.

"Get him!" and so they all charged

"Oh enough!" 

He began to concentrate again. When he did he began to glow again, and soon..

"BEGONE!"

**BOOM!**

**_(End Song)_**

* * *

><p>On the surface<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

"Woah!" yelled Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu

The attack made an explosion that caused a geyser, to spurt out all the water leaving the empty pool. With Russell sitting at the bottom.

"That was a thing." he said before teleporting out to meet the girls. "Yo."

"That. Was. Awsome!" Yukari yelled as she hugged him "That was so cool Russell! You have to teach me that!"

"As predicted of my destined one!" Kurumu said

Moka shyly walked up to him. "T-That was great Russell."

"Hey, that's what I do." he grinned "Wait, how did you not get wet, there was a geyser."

"Thank me Russell!" Yukari said as she let go "I created a barrier to protect her. You're not the only one who can do that!"

"Hehe, Alright let's get outta here." But he stopped in his tracks when he looked back. "Actually go on ahead I gotta do something."

"Alright." the trio said in unison as they walked away.

Meanwhile, the Rosario began to act up. For some reason, Inner actually felt approval for once

From the beginning she watched everything. She watched how powerful Russell , and even Outer recognized that. Russell was a capable fighter and he could practically handle anything in situations like now. She was still sore that he joined the swimming club, but she forgave him since he didn't know.

The other thing that Inner noticed was earlier today. Remember when Russell asked if she wanted to join any clubs? Well it was that actually. Up until now he was practically the only guy who ever had any consideration for her outer self, and her. It was a feat to her standards and blushed at it when she remembered.

_"For being over 1000 years old, you are very interesting Russell Guangheian"_

_Meanwhile with Russell..._

Russell walked up to the pool edge where he saw the remains of the swimming club some where alive, some weren't.

"(clasps hands together.) Alright."

**SNAP!**

**"Time to get rid of the evidence"**

He summoned soulreaper and stabbed the nearby carcasses where the bodies where covered in shadow, they dissipated leaving a pool of blood again.

**"Eh, I never like seafood. Except for salmon, and tuna" **he spotted some who were still alive **"Alright lets get this over with"**

He walked over to one, turned it over, and put two fingers on her forehead.

**"Xinchu!" **he said, and with that she was out. Not dead but at least she wouldn't remember what just transpired. Nexus did say that memory wipe skill would come in handy one day. Russell then did the same thing to the rest who were still breathing, including Tamao.

**"Alright I think that's it. Let's go" **He reverted back into his normal state and walked away. Life was weird to say the least

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since that who fiasco with Russell and the swimming club. Everyone had joined a club except for him, Moka and the others. As the day was about to end, and they were about to leave Ms Nekonome stopped them. "Oh! have you four found any clubs yet?"<p>

"Nope sorry" Russell said

"Yeah, we kinda got side tracked" Yukari said

"Hurray!" Ms. Nekonome beamed "Then why don't you four join the newspaper club! There hasn't been anyone new who joined this year and there many spots available. And since you haven't join any clubs yet, you are welcome to be a part of it!"

'Did she really think anyone would join after she just clawed one of her student?'

"Well we're outta options, so let's do it"

"Sound's good! We'll join too!" Moka said

Ms. Nekonome beamed "Excellent! The first meeting is three days from today, see you all then!" she skipped out of the classroom "I finally have new members!"

"Did she seriously just say that?" Russell said

"Russell?" Moka said shyly

"Yep? Oh." he exposed his neck "Drink up."

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

He was beginning to like it here again.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Hey it's me sorry, I got lazy again. Review, follow, fave, and check the poll.<p>

SAYONARA


	7. Werewolf and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Russell was walking down the hallway heading towards the newspaper club room, surprisingly it was only five rooms from his. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Oh hey Moka." he waved

"Hey Russell! Today we start going to a club together right?" Moka yelled as she ran up and walked beside him.

He sheepishly scratched his head in response "Heh, yup."

"I'm just glad we're in the same club together you know?" she said happily with a blush on her cheeks

'Looks like someone has a crush on our little Yokai savior here~'

'Heh, I noticed' he thought 'Wait, now you're calling me that?'

'It suits you, don't you think?'

Later on they were at there destination. When they entered the room Ms. Nekonome, Kurumu, and Yukari were already there, sitting at a table. The room looked like a normal classroom. There was a green chalk board, a metal closet, a printer and copying machine, a computer, and a spare room in the far back. Pretty normal for a club room.

Except for the spare room. I have no idea what's in there.

"Welcome everyone!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed cheerfully as Russell and Moka took their seats at the table. "Today we can finally start the Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club Activities!"

Looking around the room Russell, noticed there was no one else in the room except for himself, Ms. Nekonome, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. The girls noticed this as well.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Are we really the only club members here?" he asked

At the question, Nekonome's ears...wiggled as she said "Don't be silly!"

"Then where are the oth-"

"Excuse me!" came a voice from outside the clubroom door.

As the door slid open the man in question entered the room. He was a tall young man around seventeen. He was wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first four or three buttons undone, exposing his collarbone. He also wore a silver wolf head necklace. He had black, untamed, shaggy black hair that was held back by a red headband. He had some good looks (no homo), and in his arms were two bouquets of flowers.

"Greetings everyone! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." he said as he gave a slight bow and a dazzling smile. "Pleased to meet ya!"

With swiftness, he quickly handed two of the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu, and took out one rose and gave it to Yukari. The three girls were confused to say the least, while Russell was mentally facepalming.

"Oh! Ms. Nekonome told me all about you, what a stunningly beautiful new group of club members we have!" he said as he gave them a sparkling smile that would make most girls melt. "Anyways you can call me 'Gin'. Ahh...Red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Then Nekonome decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin here is the only second year club member. Just ask him anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!"

'Oh my god, this guy is an even worse flirt than Jaune.' Russell thought

'Who?'

'I'll tell you eventually'

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes passed, Ms. Nekonome checked her watch. "Well I must be going now since I have a staff meeting right about now. Remember to take care of the rest of the club procedures Gin!"<p>

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured enthusiastically.

Russell looked at her "You're already leaving? Really?"

"Sorry but we have to, see you later everyone! Make friends with your senpai okay!" Nekonome said as she left.

Once they were alone, Gin looked at everyone and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...well lets see here," he began, But not before he gave that sparkling smile once again. "First off, I'm gonna give you all an explanation of just what type of club this is."

He took a deep breath, and began. "The goal of the newspaper club is to obviously publish the school newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting all kinds of things and events within, and if you can, outside of the academy and putting them in the newspaper!"

"We'll also be put into dangerous situations from time to time for the sake of reporting! I'll you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy picnic! Once you have joined, you should prepare yourself!"

Soon an awkward silence filled the air. It was pretty, tense to say the least. Moka decided to say something since the silence began to bother her. "He seems like...someone we can depend on, right everyone?"

"HELL NO!" Yelled Russell in exasperation "Are you NUTS?!"

"Just messing with ya!" Gin said "Now let's have some fun without all that strict talk!" he said charmingly as he pulled out a few poster and held them out to the them "This is our poster ad. Let's put them up on the back wall!"

* * *

><p>Later...2nd time<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this high enough Gin?" Moka asked. Currently they were all at the back of the room hanging the posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on chairs trying to hang them on the wall, while Russell and Yukari were stacking papers. As for Gin...he was just standing there.<p>

"Naw! Just a but higher!" he said

"What? Even higher?" Moka asked

"Yep! Much, much higher!" Gin replied as hint of a blush across his features.

As Russell and Yukari were working, Russell noticed Gin had bent down and was staring up the girl's skirts.

And here's the thing: Not only was he bending over, but he was practically SITTING on the floor this time. Gin was just watching the girl's *cough* undercarriages as they struggled to put the posters up.

"Hey that's enough man." Russell said as he put the papers down, but Gin didn't listen

"HEY I SAID THAT"S ENOUGH!" He yelled as he picked up Gin from the ground and threw him into the papers. "Just what in the HELL do you think you're doing!" Russell yelled

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Gin said with fake innocence, while rubbing his ass

Russell looked at him in disbelief "Don't you give me that BS! You were peeping up their skirts you perv!"

"Heh, nonsense! There's no way the of kind of guy who would do something so lame."

"Oh you're askin' for it pretty boy!"

Before things could get ugly again, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on, to which Gin took it as an opportunity to pin it on out heterochromic hero. "Oh, well, you see, this dude over here says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

They blushed "EH?!" was their response

Russell put his hands up in defense "Look, lets be rational and think logically...who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met or me your friend who has had your back since the beginning? Also, consider this: Have I EVER lied to you guys? THINK!" he said as he pointed both fingers to temples

The girls looked thoughtful for a minute. Until...

"Well look at the time now, you guys better get going! Today's meeting is adjourned!" Gin said as he dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>As Russell walked down the hall for the next meeting, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo Russell hey!"<p>

"Gin looked up any skirts lately?"

"Look man I sorry," he said "We can worry about that later, right now I need your help." he began to walk to the exit "Follow me will you?"

'So we gonna kill this guy to?'

'Naw, he doesn't seem to bad, I can tell. So I gotta different way of getting him back'

'How?'

'From what I learned he's like a teenage version of Jiraiya. Just with black hair. He's normal on the outside, but then he peeps and runs on the inside and it's kinda funny now that I think about it'

'Okay so?'

'Now all he's missing are the beatings from the women'

'So how will we set that up?'

'We'll wait for what he has for us'

'Aight'

"Alright lead me the way" Russell said

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>On the outside Gin had led him to a small building surrounded by a huge fence near the Phys Ed grounds.<p>

"By the way, I heard about yesterday. Moka got majorly pissed off didn't see?" Gin said with that charming smile on his face again.

"Yeah she did man, thanks" Russell said unamused

"Hey I said sorry didn't I?" he said "Anyways we're here! This is the place."

Russell looked around "Okay, so why are we here?"

"Do you now about the serial peeping-tom that's been going around?" he asked

"No I haven't"

"Well then, I enlighten you" he said "There have been numerous reports of someone peeking in on the girls changing rooms, including their dorms. All these happened over night, with only a few girls only catching a shadowy figure and nothing else. No one has ever been able to get a good look at him and he's able to move so fast so no one has ever caught him in the act."

"So again why are we here?" Russell asked again

"We as a matter of fact I've been able to find his hideout" He said "Right. Here" as he pointed to the building

'Okay this is definitely a set up'

**'I've peeked on enough women to know that building over there is a changing room' **

'Okay two things: One, that's gross and two, this is a perfect place to back at him'

"So I'm asking you to look inside that window," he points to it "While I stand watch okay?"

"Okay."

...

...

...

...

...

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm gonna look inside." Russell answered

"O-kay then"

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay seriously what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna look inside"

"No you're not you're just standing there."

"No I'm not, I going to look inside"

"Okay then do it"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay seriously you're beginning to piss me off man!"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're just standing there!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I'm looking inside"

"No you aren't! The window is right there! You're looking at a blank wall!"

"This isn't a wall it's a window"

He was looking at a wall

"Are you seri-" Gin faceplamed and slowly dragged his hand down his face "As president I'm ordering you to look inside that window. Now."

"No you're not. You're not president."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! Ms. Nekonome made ME president."

"Is she here right now?" Russell asked

"Well not but-"

"See? She's not here which means you're not president"

"What?!"

Russell said "Which means I call dibs on being president!" he gave a bright smile

Gin looked at him in exasperation " That doesn't even make any sense!" he yelled "And what dibs?! What are you talking about what about?! What are you eight?!

"I'm sixteen"

"Yeah but I'm seventeen, I'm older than you! You have to be seventeen to be a club president!"

"But I called dibs I'm president now. I say you have to be sixteen!"

Gin began to pull out his hair "For the love of-?!" he was really aggravated right now "For the last time...For the last freaking time...LOOK. INTO. THE-! The. the. huh?!

When he looked around Russell was gone "Are you serious?! Where did he-?!

**BAM!**

A shovel belonging to Russell knocked him out

"I'm right here bitch." he tossed the shovel aside

**"You just enjoy doing that to people don't you." **Nexus said as sat on Gin's unconscious body

Russell gave a grin "Yep. Now get off of him" he said "I have an idea"

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock Knock<br>**

As the door opened it turns out Nexus was right and it was a changing room, the GIRLS changing room as a matter of fact.

"It's Russell!" One of the girls yelled

Soon practically every girl converged at the entrance with anything to cover them up with, the door was still open after all.

"Russell-kun you're so handsome!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Can you please be my boyfriend?"

Russell immediately raised his hands in defense "Woah! Hey! Hey! I'm just here to tell you something" he said "Have you heard about the peeping tom around here?"

"Yes why?" one girl asked

He then dragged a tied up Gin who was already awake and quickly squirmed to get out when he noticed all the girls

"Well I found him!" Russell said as he pulled out some pictures "And here is the proof!" They were pictures of Gin peeking into the Girl's locker room window. You'd be surprised what you can do with dark alteration.

"He's the peeping tom?!" she grabbed the photos as the others crowded around

"Yep!" Russell said as he grinned "Now I'm sure you'll take good care of him right?"

All the girl's cracked their knuckles while some pulled out poles, brooms, and even kendo sticks

"Oh we will." One of them said

"Alrighty then! I'll see you girls later!" he said as he walked out

"""Bye Russell!'"""

"'''We love you!"""

**Click!**

And the door was closed

He had a bright smile on his face "I did a good thing."

Russell was about to leave when he spotted the shovel he used to knock Gin out. He picked it up and examined it "Hmm. I can work with this." he gave a small smile "Now all I need is a razor, cutters, a grapple, a hammer, a wire tightener, and a bottle opener. And probably a few ballistic bullets."

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>As he was returning to his dorm room. Russell found a note on his door.<p>

Meet me on the roof tonight, we will settle this there

-Gin

"(Sighs) dang it" he then left for the roof

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the roof he saw a badly bruised Gin with Moka showing her pictures of him peeping into the Girl's locker room<p>

"Okay that's it" he said "Oi Gin! Over here! Don't try to lie to Moka"

Moka looked at him confused, he sighed "Okay Moka, I told you THINK, if there was a peeper, then it's the guy standing behind you. He just wants you all for himself and tried to frame me by tricking me into looking inside the girl's locker room. Unfortunately I caught HIM, tied him up and delivered him to the girls, that's why he's beat up."

Moka nodded, finding herself able to accept her friend's words easily. She moved beside him "HAH, in your face Gin! In your face!" he said

Gin then moves away from the two and looks at the moon "You know Moka, the full moon drives me wild. And since you aren't going with me willingly, I'm gonna-

**BAM!**

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was punched into a wall "Oh shut up!" Russell yelled, the two were about to leave until they heard howling. It was Gin. In his true form. A werewolf. Man I hate those guys

**SNAP!**

"(Sigh) Well I can now try this one out" he said as he held out his hand

Remember that shovel from earlier well he altered it as well. And it was now reborn as a light weapon. Much to Nexus' jealousy

**The Spade: **Literally designed after the multifunctional folded spade made by the Chinese military, this white and grey weapon is more than a shovel. Not only can it dig, but this thing can saw through pipe, mice food, measure distances, cut through barbed wire, act as a climbing anchor, act as a shield, a hammer, a nail puller, a bottle and can opener, a wire tightener, and an oar! Also it can be thrown as a boomerang, has a small trigger at the handle that fires 7 or 8 light infused, silver ballistic bullets, guess who's that for

"I. AM. THE SHOVEL KNIGHT!" he got into a battle stance

...

...

...

...

"What?" questioned Gin

"It's a game I played don't judge!"

* * *

><p><em><strong> (Play<strong>** Fighting with All of Our Might -Dual Mix-)**_

"Catch!" He threw Spade at Gin that was spinning like a boomerang. However he easily dodged it

"Hah! You missed!"

The shovel, which was still spinning suddenly switched directions, and was aimed at Gin's head

Russell however just stood there counting down with his fingers

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

**BAM!  
><strong>

"ARGH!"

Spade immediately clocked Gin over the head which then ricocheted back into Russell's hand.

"How did you-?!" Gin recognizes the weapon "Hey! That's the shovel you used to knock me out isn't it? What did you do to it?!"

"Dude. You should now that I can practically make anything a weapon." he said as he throws it into the air and catches it by it's handle. "That includes shovels."

"No matter. My kind gains their power from the moon itself. It enhances our speed, strength and our-"

**SHINK!**

"-ARGH!"

The werewolf immediately clutched his left arm, when he removed it he saw a bullet hole in it. When he looked in front of him he saw Russell pointing Shade at him with his finger on the trigger at the handle. For a moment he though he would be okay thanks to his regeneration ability and soon the bullet would fall out.

But it wasn't.

It began to smoke and sting his arm in abominable pain.

"ARGH!" he clenched his wound harder. "Why...Isn't...it healing?" he looked at Russell "What was in that bullet?!"

He gave a small chuckle, he responded "That's simple! I already knew you were a werewolf thanks to the information you gave me about the peeper earlier today. Fast, only hunts at night perfectly fits as a werewolf" he said "So I may or may not have put some traces of silver in those bullets."

Gin was taken back by this with widened eyes "What?!''

"Yep! I've watched enough movies to know that Silver weakens a werewolf including their abilities." he said "Like all of the stuff you just said." he then fires off three more shots

**SHINK!**

One in the leg

**SHINK!**

Abdomen

**SHINK!**

And lastly, chest.

"Argh! You asshole! That hurts!" he struggles to get into a fighting stance "I but I won't give up until I make Moka my woman!" he yelled as he dashed

He slowly gets into a fighting stance as well "That's what they all say" were his words before he teleported

"What where did he-?!"

**BAM!**

He couldn't finish that sentence. Russell then teleported in front of him and whacked his head with spade. He then whacked him down wards, then up wards, left to right and lastly sent a light encased punch to his stomach which caused him to fly into the air. It was pretty high actually.

Russell then went over to the spot where Gin was supposed to land. He then switched over to his dark side, formed Despair,got into a batting position with and just before Gin hit the ground.

**TWACK!**

He knocked him outta the park!

**"And he is outta here!" **

"I regret nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" he yelled as he was hurtling towards the forest

**CRASH!**

"Ow" were his words before passing out

**_(End Song)_**

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>"Extra! Extra! Serial peeping tom brought to justice! Come read all about it!" Moka shouted as the four friends (her, Russell, Kurumu, and Yukari) handed out the first issue of the school newspaper.<p>

Gin's picture was posted in the front page, along with the altered image that Russell made of him peeking in the girl's locker room. Gin's reputation was pretty much fucked right now and was given a weeks suspension for his actions. And now that is why you should never peep people!

Ever!

"Um...Russell?" Moka asked

He grinned "Heh, here ya go!" he exposed his neck

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

_"_Hehe, Ay sus nalang"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for the wait, thanks for being patience. And shout out to my man Demons Anarchy of Pride, thanks for the support man. Like, fave, drop a review, check the poll and No bad comments<p>

SAYONARA


	8. Yuki-Onna and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Paper's here!"

"Get a copy of our newspaper today!"

Students flocked to the stand where Russell, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin were handing out papers

"Wow," one of the students said as he read through the paper. "They have really outdone themselves this year!"

"This is amazing," said a girl as she and her friend read the aticles

"They sure are workin' hard!" her friend argeed

"Cool! Look all of the pictures that Russell took!"

"How did he get a picture from all up there?"

"Man, I wish I was him sometimes! He always gets the attention!"

You'd be surprised how things could change in a matter of two weeks. As their new jobs with the school newspaper, the group of friends had managed to get the club off the ground. Each of them had their own section to write about each week that fit their style.

Yukari did horoscopes and strangely fortune-telling articles thanks to her witch powers. Including some studying tips for anyone struggling.

Kurumu wrote about special recipes for baked goods like cookies and a cake surprisingly. There was also an instance where she tried to write about how for a woman to earn herself a man, but Russell turned it down when he realized they were tactics she used to get him in bed. Yeash.

As for Moka, she wrote interest articles. Mostly of the important events and notifications going around the school.

Lastly thanks to Russell's teleport he was the photo journalist. Getting some good pics from with his camera he borrowed from Gin from surprising places.

Altogether they were a good team.

Speaking about Gin, he came back a day or two after his suspension was over. He apologized for what he did and the reason he acted like that was because young werewolfs get drunk off of the power of the full moon.

Surprisingly Russell forgave him and became friends. As for the girls however they still want him dead. Ouch.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cried happily. "It seems this issue was also a hit! Almost all of them got passed out." she tried to hug Russell from behind again be he teleported besides Moka.

"Our hard work paid off ~Desu," Yukari beamed

And that's when Moka decided something. "You know this was our first big sell. So maybe we should celebrate with a big party on it." she suggested

Russell gave a thumbs up "Good idea Moka!" this caused her to blush

"Agreed! I want to go too!" Yukari exclaimed as he jumped on his back. That's adorable

Moka then noticed Gin was missing. "Hold on a sec, where's Gin?"

Russell looked around before spotting him, he sighed and jabbed a finger at his direction "He's over there."

They looked where he pointed and saw Gin talking to some orange haired girl with a ponytail holding a newspaper with her friend behind them watching intently.

"...Right that article is pretty interesting. The newspaper club is looking for sexy models for a photo shoot, maybe I can get you an audition!" Gin offered

Suddenly that orange talking bat appeared before flying off again "Wow that guy sure doesn't change wheee~!"

Huh, haven't seen him in a while

"Well forget about him he's not invited." Kurumu said

"That jerk is the enemy of all women!" Yukari shouted while raising her want in the air.

"More importantly what should we do about the party?" Kurumu questioned

Moka suggested "We should by snacks from the campus store."

"We should by some drinks too!" said Yukari. She he was still on Russell's back.

"Alright fine, but no alcohol." Russell advised

**'It can't be a party without booze man' **

'We're not drinking'

**'Squares all of you! Squares I say!'**

"Then it's a plan," Kurumu said "After class is over we'll meet up at the newspaper club with the snacks. So you guys want to play games while we're there?"

"You people are all buddy-buddy aren't you? You newspaper clubbers." said a monotone voice behind them.

Turning around, the friends were greeted by a girl around 15 years old, so she was the same age as the girls. Except for Moka who was 16 and Yukari who was 11. The girl had pale skin, long purple hair that reached down to her hips, and crystal blue and purple-ish eyes. She wore a white sweater with black long sleeves that almost covered her hands that stopped at her shoulders revealing the straps of a black tank top above the skirt that all girls wore at school. She also wore purple and white stripped stockings that went all the way up her legs leading to a pair of white tennis shoes. She also had this brown strap on her left leg.

She rolled the yellow lollipop that was in her mouth before speaking again. "You're all friends, eh? Truthfully I've never understood that way of thinking."

That's when Kurumu shot a dirty look at her "Hey, what's that supposed to mean huh?!"

"Newspaper," the girl spoke softy, looking at Russell "Can I have one?" she asked holding her right hand out

"Oh sure," Russell said getting a copy out of his pocket. "Here, I hope you don't mind it being folded up like this." he said as walked up to the girl and passed it to her. But not before removing Yukari from his back, which earned him a pout

The girl took the paper and put it in her pocket. She then moved close to his face which caused him to back up a bit. "Um, is everything okay?" he asked. He could have sworn the air got a little colder as she got close to him.

"So you're the famous Russell Guangheian, huh?" the girl said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth and smiled "You're a lot cuter than I thought you would be you know?"

He was taken back by this, "E-Excuse me?"

She then turned around "I'll see you later." were her words before walking off.

After standing there for a few seconds, Russell felt Moka grab his left arm "Who was that girl do you know her?" she asked confused

"I've never seen her before in my entire life" He answered

"Well whoever she is I don't like her" Kurumu said

"Tell me about it." Yukari said

Russ just shook his head "We now, we can worry about that later. Right now let's just enjoy the party!" he said with a huge grin

"""Yeah!"""

"Without booze!" he added

""'Yeah!"""

**'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>Later in class 1-3 (I looked it up) Ms. Nekonome was taking attendance. She called off all of her stuents names and noticed one wasn't there. "Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked again as she looked at the empty seat in front of Russell's.<p>

"Guess she must be out again." The cat woman said dissapointed

The door to the class opened catching everyone's attention. Russell, Moka, and Kurumu looked to see who it was, and to their surprise it was the same girl from earlier walking in. As she took her seat in front of the heterochromic she heard whispers from the students behind her.

"I-Is that-" Moka began

"I think it is." answered Russell

"Mizore, you finally came?" asked Nekonome in a higher mood

All she did was nod

Nekonome smiled. "Well then let me introduce you to the class. Everyone this is Mizore Shirayuki." she told her students "Due to some certain cercustances, she hasn't been able to attend class up until now. Regardless all of you be nice to her and treat her like a friend."

Russ looked at the girl in front of her as well as the entities

'Didn't school start almost a few months ago?'

**'I think so.'**

'Yeah, something isn't right here.'

As if she knew she was being watched, Mizore cast a glace over her shoulder and sent him a small smile before turning back to face the front.

'Yep, something is definitely ain't right here'

* * *

><p>After school<p>

* * *

><p>When the last class of the day ended Russ along with Moka and Kurumu were outside Ms. Nekonome's classroom to discuss further instructions for the party.<p>

"Alright then we'll pick up the snacks and head straight to the party." Moka told Russell

"Alrighty then" he responded

But then Kurumu came up to Russell and was about to press himself onto him, which caused him to back away.

He made and X sign with his arms "No! No way man! No!"

This resulted in a pout from the blue-haired succubus "Aw, come on don't you want to-"

She was about to try again until she pulled back by Moka "You heard him Kurumu! He said no!" she said as she dragged her away to get the snacks, with Kurumu struggling for Moka to let her go.

"Ay sus nalang, she does not know when to give up." Russell said as he calmed down

**'Are you allergic to the vagina Russ, is that it?'**

'WHAT?! Oh, fuck you man!'

**'I joking! Geez...'**

Just before he was about to leave as well he suddenly felt that someone was watching him. Turning around, he saw someone duck their head behind the pillars of the hallway. "Um, I know you're there." he said flatly "Just letting you know."

After a moment, Mizore popped out from behind the pillar and smiled "Hello..." she said

Russ blinked "Oh I remember you, you're Mizore right?" he asked "So what's up do you need something?"

Mizore responded by taking out the paper he gave to her earlier which earned her a confused look from him "I read your paper." she said as she smiled still "As usual your acticles are the most entertaining ones"

"As usual? You're familiar with my work?" She put the paper away and took out a blue notebook with a heart on one side and a rabbit playing a trumpet on the other side. On the front cover above was her full name.

"Here" Mizore handed the book to him

"What's this?"

"Even when I wasn't in school Ms. Nekonome gave me copies of the Yokai Gazette to read. Out of all of the articles the only ones I read are yours."

"Okay..." he said opening the book

'HOLY!...'

He was NOT prepared for what was next. Both his eyes and the deities eyes widened with each turn of the page. His articles were on every entry along with some notes she wrote on the side, examples included: _'Strong willed with a beautiful mind', 'Poetic and Powerful, 'Two hearts as one', 'My one true love' _But the last one was what made their jaws drop _'Mizore Guangheian' _with hearts all around it.

'Are you serious?! Holy Crap!'

**'Stalker Alert! Stalker Alert! Stalker Alert!'**

'Yeah no kidding! Stalker Alert! This girl is obsessed!'

"Do you like?" Mizore asked "I even scribbled in my own comments and ideas."

'Comments and- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'

Mizore began to smile gently as she tilted her head and crossed her right leg in front of her left. "It's just that; I love all the articles you wright you're always writing about the weak and the helpless and I can really relate."

Russell was taken back by this and then literally took a step back.

"Your personality and the way you think about things is a lot like me and the way I think." Mizore then seemed to glide over to him before whe wrapped her arms around his left .

"What are you doing...?!" he asked her

Mizore lifted her head to look at him "You must be lonely just like me, huh?" she said with eyes that had deep longing "Trust me I know exactly what that's like."

'I'm scared'

**'WHO ISN'T?! I mean who wouldn't be freaked out by this?!'**

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>After that...meeting if you could call it that, Mizore dragged Russell over to the Yokai Crystal Lake just to be alone. The same lake where he met Kurumu. Russell was sitting on the grass as he watched Mizore skip rocks across the lake.<p>

**Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop**

"Hey did you see that Russell?" Mizore pointed after skippin' the stone across the lake while he clapped "That last one skipped nine times!"

"Hehe," he started to get up "Um, listen Mizore I really have to get going." He said, which caused Mizore to give a blank face "I'll...see you later!"

He was about to walk away until Mizore hugged him from behind "You cant! You can't leave until I beat you Russell!"

**'This is what happens when you show off skipping rocks man. This is what happens!'**

'I know, I know'

The smile on Mizore's face disappeared "You want to go to that buddy buddy club of yours, huh." Russell looked at her "Moka, your little girlfriend, she's the one you really want to see right?"

The air began to get cold and soon a foggy, tornado-like cloud began to surround them.

"If you don't stay," she continued "then there's no telling what I might do to that poor girl."

"Wait...what?!"

"All you have to do be mine and mine alone...kay' that's it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Moka<p>

* * *

><p>Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, while she was sitting at the front desk in the room.<p>

"He's late" she mumbled "I wonder what's taking him so long."

She then heard the door open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friend "Russell?" her smile soon fell when she realized it wasn't him. It was Mizore. "What are you doing here? Where's..."

"Wait for him all day if you want to, he won't come." Mizore said as she walked over to Moka. Leaving small drops of water with every step. She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's neck, and soon began strangling her. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's grip from her neck.

"W-Why are you...?" Moka mumbled as she struggled to break free.

"Because you're a nuisance that's why," Mizore answered coldly "If you weren't always hanging around Russell would have been mine a long time ago."

'Her hands, they're so cold...' Moka though as she felt her entire neck go cold. Little did she know, it began to freeze in ice and stared to roll up her cheeks.

"CUT IT OUT!" she shouted balling a fist at Mizore's face. Her strength alone made the other girl's head snap to the other side, sending chunks of ice to fly off of her.

As that happened, Mizore's head changed. Her right side of her head was shattered due to Moka's hit. While her entire hair, left eye and most of her cheek and forehead was frozen in ice. And all Mizore did was look down on her as if nothing had happened.

"Well that was a nice try," 'Mizore' said "But the me that you see here is a puppet made of ice, and I did a good job of making her don't you think?"

Moka gasped but her eyes widened for what happened next "Sorry but now it's time for you to die." 'Mizore' raised her right hand as it formed into a HUGE ice blade and aimed right for Moka's head. "You see Moka, in order for me to get what I desire you have to go."

Moka eyes widened again and screamed "RUSSELL HELP!"

* * *

><p>Back with Russ...<p>

* * *

><p>He's in a bit of trouble right now. He was currently fighting his stalker at the lake which was now covered in snow and ice.<p>

"ARGH!" He was skidding back a few feet but stopped himself by summoning Glory and stabbing the ice. "Alright why are you doing this, eh?!" he yelled as got up while Mizore had changed into her true form.

Her long purple hair turned into ice and stuck out downwards. Her hand changed into big ice claws that poked out of her sweatshirt sleeves as cold mist surrounded her.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me." she said stepping towards him.

The heterochromic began to reload Glory, but his eyes were focused at her "Okay seriously what ARE you," he cocked the loaded chamber "wait let me guess it has something to due with ice."

"You really haven't seen a snow woman before? I can send ice to my will and make it do whatever I want." she said as spiky pillars of ice sprouted out of the lake with every step she took. More ice started to burst out as it began to creep up Russell's legs

"Don't you understand Russell? It was fate that you and I met, we were drawn together because we were so terribly lonely. I can see the connection between us I think we can understand each other. Embrace me and we can warm each others frozen hearts."

**'Okay this girl is just acting plain psycho now.'**

He turned Glory into a reverse grip and stabbed the creeping frost on his legs, freeing him. "Yeah...that ain't gonna happen." he he said as he jumped into the air and downwards slashed her which she blocked easily. She attacked this time by stabbing but he matrix dogged it and leg sweeped her which caused her to fall, but she used her left claw to flip herself right back up to her feet.

Russ backed away and got into a stance "Holy cow you're good." Unfortunately he stood at the wrong spot because the ice broke where his right foot was. And he couldn't get out "Aw dang it! Now that's just bad luck."

"(Giggles) You sure are persistent." Mizore said wistfully as she froze his leg, his other leg, torso, and left arm. Leaving only his right arm, which was holding Glory, his chest, and his head exposed.

"Oh, come on! Not again!" she started to walk towards him, but he pointed Glory at her "Stand back! I'm warning you!" All she did was grab his wrist before he could fire a bullet and froze it, which caused him to drop his weapon.

In which she picked up and inspected for a minute before tossing it to the side. "(Giggles) You won't be needing that anymore will you?"

She began to get closer "Hey get back! Get back!"

Mizore began to caress his cheek and smiled creepily. "Just relax. Once I fully encase your body in ice you won't be going anywhere ever again. Once that happens you'll be all mine."

"No...wa-"

"RUSSELL!"

He looked up and was shocked to see Moka coming down from the air in Kurumu's arms. Mizore looked in his direction. "But how? My puppet killed you."

"By pure luck," said Kurumu who smirked "I was able to save Moka at the last minute. But thanks to that the love potion that I put in the cake for Russell is completely ruined thanks to you!"

"Wait...You put WHAT in a cake?" he questioned

Furious, Mizore swung both of her arms "You stay out of my way!" Spikes began to shoot out of the lake. One of the spikes go lucky and knocked Kurumu off course and sent them crashing into...

"Oh cra-!"

...Russell.

"OW!?"

"Russell are you okay?" Moka asked worryingly

He gave a quick and weak thumbs up "I'm good thanks for asking."

"Those who hinder the true love between Russell and myself will disappear! Especially you miss Moka." she held up one of her claws "I've had enough"

Soon a light encased bullet shot the frozen claw. It shattered like glass which caused the snow girl to scream in pain. All girls looked over to see Russell holding Glory in it's gun position, pointing at Mizore. "Mizore. That's enough."

"Why do you stop me?" She asked as her claw reformed "You of all people...we share the same loneliness why don't you just..."

"Look," he took a deep sigh "I can understand you wanting to be friends with me. But when you tried to hurt the ones I care about, you just earned yourself a place on my shitlist! And currently number 3!"

Number 1 was Cardin, and Number 2 was Mephilas.

Mizore's eyes began to water "So you're...You're rejecting me? You don't care about my feelings?" She could barely cold back the tears "RUSSELL WHHHYYYYY?!"

A whirlwind literally came out of nowhere, forcing Russ and his friends to cover their faces. After some moments passed...Mizore was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Moka

"Hmph! Good Riddance!" Kurumu huffed before looking at her destined one who had his back turned "Russell? Are you okay?"

'I messed up didn't I?'

'She'll understand, give her time'

**'Man she just can't take rejection can she? Am I right?'  
><strong>

"'Not the time Nexus''Not the time Nexus'"

**'Sorry'  
><strong>

What they didn't know someone was there watching them. Someone dark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>She was hurt.<p>

How could he say that to her?

Mizore has never been so hurt in her life. Not since...

All she do was cry. She was really going to be all alone again.

That is until...

_**"Hello child..." **_A voice said , which forced Mizore to look behind.

It was a man. But he skin was grey and had black markings on his neck going down his cheek, he was wearing a hat so she couldn't see his eyes, and he was wearing a trenchcoat with grey gloves.

**_"Do not fret child...Tell me why are you so sad?" _**he asked _**"Did someone hurt you?"**_

"Y-Y-Yes..." she managed to sob out.

_**"Was his name Russell?" **_this caused her to look at him in surprise "How do you...?"

_**"I am an acquaintance of Russell. Me and my comrades have known him for quite some time. Russell can tend act like that to those he just encountered."**_

"S-So w-what do you w-want-t-t?"

_**"I saw what he said to you child and I want to help you."**_

"W-What?"

_**"There is a way to make him yours."**_

"How h-he r-r-rejected me."

**_"Ahh, but that wasn't his fault. If it weren't for those...those...females. He would have been yours."  
><em>**

Mizore thought about it and well...he was right. Russell would be hers if it weren't for them!

_**"I am here to offer you...this''**_

He lifted his left hand and opened it. A small black cloud formed in his hand but it disappeared, leaving a black object behind. It was in the shape of the northern star and had a grey outline. In the middle was a small purple diamond and around that were four triangles. One pointing up, down, left, and right.

_**"With this object you shall obtain immense power. Power beyond your expectations. With it, you can eliminate those that stand in your way. With it you shall no longer be alone. With it, you can make Russell. Yours!"  
><strong>_

This caused Mizore's eyes to widen and fill with hope almost "W-What do I have to do?"

The man smirked _**"Place it on the back of your neck." **_She grabbed the object and looked at it. At first she was hesitant, she just met this man. He could be lying. But was if he was telling the truth? What if she did use this and Russell will never leave her again?

"I'll do it..."

The man ginned evilly, soon a black and grey portal appeared beneath him _**"Good choice child...Good...choice." **_ we his words before he sunk into it. When Mizore looked up, the man was gone.

She slowly put the item on her neck. At first she felt nothing but then "AHHHHHHH!" she soon felt an extreme pain at the back of her neck.

**DeVIce...ACtiVAted...**

Black sparks began to come out of the device and danced all over her body. Her entire skull began to shake. And her eyes began to sting in extreme pain as if someone had taken a needle and injected something into her eyes.

And soon...she was out.

Later...

A man with red hair was walking in the woods. He was muscular and was wearing the school track suit. His name was Okuto Kotsubo the gym teacher. He was heading over to the faculty room until he heard something.

"he, he, he..."

"Huh?" He looked around but he saw nothing "Must be nothing." He was about to walk away until

"he, he, he...Ah ahahaha..."

He heard it again. This time it sounded closer "What is that?" he looked around and saw a long figure in the trees. "Hey what are you doing over there?" he walked towards the figure going deeper and deeper into the forest, so deep that if you go in there you can never find your way out. Kotsubo was getting closer. When he arrived at a clearing he saw the figure. It was Mizore.

"Hey I know you Mizore Shirayuki, right? What are you doing here?" she didn't answer. All she did was laugh again

"Ahahahhahahahhhahaa..."

"Hey I'm..."

"You're...not...himmmmm..." she finally said

"Huh?"

She turned around

"What the-"

Mizore's entire body had changed dramatically. Her hair had streaks of grey in it. Her skin was pale white, paler than her normal skin. Her arms where turned into her claws but they were in a darker purple-ish color and had streaks of grey in them. But that wasn't all. Her eyes had changed in horrific affects. The sclera of her eyes were black, her pupils remained the same purple color but with red at the very middle. Around her eyes black veins were spreading around them. At the back of her neck was the device the man gave to her, the skin surrounding it had black veins spreading down her back.

"You're...not...RUSSELL!"

"Wait wh-?!"

He couldn't finish that sentence. Soon Mizore plunged her claw through Kotsubo's chest. She then withdrew it taking out a huge chunk of his chest and parts of his lungs. He died instantly.

Mizore just stood there looking at his dead body.

"Ah...ahhha...aahhh..."

"AAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

She grinned as a psycho would before walking away

''Russell~ where are you?~''

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait. I had some family matters to attend to. Alright review, like, fave, check the poll, and no flames<p>

SAYONARA


	9. Obession and a Hero

I don't own anything. Enjoy

"Hey" normal

"**DIE!" **yelling

'Hey' thought

_**"Hey"**_dark guy/under influence

_"Hey"_light girl/under influence

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

'Ahh, fuck my life.'

Those were the words Russell was thinking about right now as his face was flat on the clubroom table.

After the fight with Mizore; him, Moka, and Kurumu, along with Yukari all met back at the Newspaper clubroom to discuss what happened.

"Argh! My leg warmers are freezing thanks to frosty the snow skank! Just what the hell was she trying to pull?!" Kurumu asked angrily

"She also tried to kill Moka and freeze Russell! That is not right!" Yukari shouted right after she was brought up to speed on what happened.

'I messed up, I messed up, I messed uuuuup...' he thought in guilt. As they were talking Gin came into the room.

"Oh hey everyone!" He greeted happily "Why all the long faces?"

"Russell almost got frozen! You perverted wolf!" Kurumu yelled

He raised his hands "Woah hey, calm down what happened?" Russell raised his head and looked at him "Some crazy girl tried to freeze me into ice cubes and almost tried to plunge a ice sword into Moka's neck."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah turns out I had a fan reader, that ended up being a stalker." he said bluntly "Her name is Mizore by the way."

Gin leaned back into his chair and put a hand under his chin "Huh, well that's funny"

"Why what's the matter?" Moka asked

"Cus' I saw a purple haired girl with grey streaks heading towards the cliffs on my way over here? That could be her." he said "She was also hiding in the bushes"

Russell sighed as he slouched "Yep, that's probably her." but he immediately sat up when he mentioned 'grey streaks' "Wait, what do you mean by "grey streaks?""

"Her hair had grey streaks to them and for some reason she was also in her monster form I think." he started to remember "And for some reason the claws she had were also had grey in them too."

Russell eyes widened and turned worried ''Oh no''

"Russell what is it?" Kurumu asked

He immediately stood from his chair "Where did she go?" he asked Gin

"Well I told you she was heading to cliffs-"

Russell quickly ran to the door "I gotta go find her!"

"Wait why? What's going on?" Moka asked as she also stood up

"I gotta find Mizore!" he yelled as he looked at her "She could be in danger man!"

Kurumu looked gobsmacked "SHE could be in danger?!" she yelled "She tried to freeze you solid!"

'Of for the love off...' he turned to look at her "And this coming from the same girl, who tried to decapitate Moka, and tried to charm me." he reminded her. This caused her to look away in embarrassment realizing that was completely true. And that was only three months ago.

"Listen," he began "I've been sitting in that chair. Sulking, long enough to know that I, messed up" he admitted "And look she MAY be a complete stalker but I've known that people aren't bad once you get to know them." he said

The group thought hard for a minute

"So what your saying is that we should give her a second chance?" asked Yukari who was still skeptical "After what she tried to do."

Russ facepalmed "Yes that's what I'm saying! But that does NOT matter right now!" he yelled "She might be in danger and I'm gonna save her!" he ran to the door again

"Russell wait!" Moka yelled, but he was already out the door

Currently he was running outside the school, looking for where the cliffs were.

''Oh man oh man oh man oh man!"

As he was running Nexus appeared besides him while he was running **'Dude what's the matter?! Why do you want to find Mizore?!'**

"She's in danger you idiot!"

**"From what?!''**

"What is the first thing when you think about when grey streaks?! Think!"

Nexus thought for a minute until he pieced it together. **"Oh shit. Shit! You think so!?"**

"Yes I think so!"

"The Kryloids are here!"

* * *

><p>Later at the cliffs<p>

* * *

><p>Russell was nearing the Yokai cliffs. But as he ran he noticed the air around him got a lot colder. And I mean A LOT colder, perhaps arctic cold perhaps. Right now he had goosebumps all over his body.<p>

''Something tells me we're getting close!" he yelled as he began to slow down when violent, cold winds began to blow towards him. "Argh! Geez! Where did this wind come from!"

And it was picking up.

It began to blow fast, really, really fast. Exactly like a blizzard. He even had to summon out both Glory and Soul reaper (In sword form) and stab them into the ground just to get some traction. So far he couldn't tell if he was getting anywhere. For all he knew he could be walking right off the cliff right now. "Argh! It's like a FUCKING blizzard out here!" he yelled out "I...ain't...dressed...for this SHIT!"

No he wasn't.

Nexus summoned next to him. **"DUDE WHY ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS!?"**

"We're gonna save Mizore! You ass!"

**"YOU'RE GONNA GET BOTH OF US KILLED!"**

"I don't care! I'm not gonna let my friends turn into a monster!"

**"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" **He went back into Russ' body

"I WON'T...GIVE...!"

As he got further the winds began to die down, before he knew it

...up?"

He was out.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in an open area covered in snow, it was still cold as hell though and circling the area were the winds and they acted like a dome. "What in the world?"

"(Looks around) What the heck is this?"

'I have no idea'

He walked deeper into the area. Every step he took was the sound of snow being moshed. "This place is huge." he said as he looked around from where he was "And I don't see Mizore anywhere."

_"Twinkle Twinkle little star,"_

"Huh?" he looked around and there was no one "What the hell...?"

_"How I wonder what you are,"_

'**What in the world?'**

_"Up above the world so high,"  
><em>

'Where is that coming from?'  
><span>

_"Like a d-diamond I-in the sk-sky-y"_

Russ looked around again and saw behind him was...

"Mizore?"

She was sitting down, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth. When Russ saw her he noticed these ice sculptures surrounding them. Purple, white and grey statues, those weren't there before. The creepiest part was that the resembled him and Mizore hugging in various ways. With her hugging his arm, him hugging her from behind and vice versa, luckily with clothes on. When she heard his voice, she stood up, and turned around.

"Russell?"

He took a step back. Make that two.

Her appearance. Scared him

"Ay sus nalang...!" he said 'It's worse than I thought'

"Russell! It is you!" she ran towards him and embraced him "I missed you sooooooo much!" she rubbed her face into his chest

"Uh...!?"

**'Try not to make eye contact! It-It'll make it less creepy'**

"That Grey man was right," she said as he looked at him, Russ immediately turned his head. "he said if I used the thing that he gave me I would see you again!" She smiled, but it was dark and psychotic. "He WAS right! Now we can be together again and no other girls will steal you from me!"

"Grey man?" he asked "Yep definitely a Kryloid."

'Russ, I see the device on the back of her neck. It's a transmuter'

Okay explanation time (again). The word transmute literally means to change in form or substance. The Kryloids made the transmuters as a way to create non-kryloids (humans, animals and even machines) into minions and add them to their army. They persuade unsuspecting ones with granting them powers and wishes. Kinda like an Imagin (It's a creature from Kamen Rider Den-o). Surprise surprise it worked, and depending on who the transmuter is given to, the person can be weak as your generic grunt if it's given to a unsuspecting human. But if it's given to a monster like Mizore, well, stuff like this happens. Down side: It makes the user go completely insane.

Now there are two ways to eliminate them: Kill them like you would normally would(depends on person/thing), or remove the transmuter from the wielder. And obviously that's gonna be a pain in the ass.

'Okay! (Looks down at Mizore) Aw geez'

She was still smiling and looking at him.

Russ immediately pushes her away "Look Mizore," he started "you're not well."

She tilted her head almost at a 90 degree angle which made a crack sound "Huh?"

'Oh God' he though as he thew up in his head

**'Hey watch it! (looks at Mizore) Oh good lord' **he also threw up in Russ' head

'Hey!'

"Look Mizore," Russ started again while trying not to throw up "that thing behind your neck; it's dangerous."

"Eh," Mizore tilted her head to the other side, which made another crack sound "no it isn't my little Yokai savior!" she chirped as she ran skipped around him. She then lifted both of her arms which made more statues of her and him hugging. She finally stopped a few meters from Russ before creating a huge Ice shard which she threw right behind him.

"Holy...Crap!" he yelled in shock

"See?! See! See! See!" she was grinning like a madman "I did that Russell! With all of this power I have nothing will stand in the way of our love!"

"Mizore listen to me that guy that gave you that device, I'm-I'm serious I have to take it off!" he was about to remove it but she just jumped away

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm gonna take it off! Just hold still" but she wouldn't, she lowered her head instead

"Mizore?"

She just stood there. Doing nothing. Until:

"Hehe,"

"huh?''

"HehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHHA!"

"Mizore?!"

She looked directly at him with that psychotic grin plastered on her face "T-That's f-f-funny Ru-Russell!" she said in a strained tone "For a second there I thought you were trying to remove the thing on my neck!"

"I AM serious!" he yelled

"Oh," her expression immediately darkened, her hands transformed into her claws and it was beginning to get cold again "I see" she began walking towards him.

He began to back away as well. With every step she took to get closer to him, he moved back

Russ lifted his right hand in front of him "Whoa! Hey look Mizore calm down!"

"I see what's going on," she was getting closer "THEY PUT YOU UP TO THIS! DIDN'T THEY!"

"W-What?!" he yelled in sudden exasperation "Who?! Who's they?!"

"THE OTHER GIRLS!" she began to slash the air around her in anger "THEY TRICKED YOU! THEY TRICKED YOU INTO TRYING TO TAKE THE THING ON MY NECK OFF SO I WOULD BE OUT OF THE PICTURE!" She stopped slashing the air. Her head was looking down.

"Th-That's not true" Russ protested

"Hahahah~So then," she pointed her claws at him "All I have to do is freeze you again, and after that I'll freeze myself!" She lifted her head to reveal her evil, dark grin again. "And we'll be together forever, and ever, and ever, and eeeeverrrr! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

As she laughed the Mizore's of the statues of Russell and her began to come to life, break off and surrounded him.

''Don't leave us Russell...''

"Forget about the others..."

"Stay. With. US!"

Russell looked around and saw that there were at least 12 Mizore clones, including the real Mizore of course.

Russ sighed and lifted his right hand "(sigh) Christ on a crutch"

**SNAP!**

"Heh well," he clasped his hands together and rubbed them. "time to get to work then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play The Dead of Winter by AudioVision)<strong>_

"Alright then!" Russ yelled "Give it your best shot ladies!"

The first Mizore clone charged at him. She plunged her claw at him, but she missed, in which Russ elbowed her in the face staggering her. Next he chopped her stomach then roundhouse kicked her. Causing her to shatter. The second one tried to get the jump on him too by going behind him, she tried to plunge her claw at him, but he narrowly dodged it.

"Crap!" he yelped

He then grabbed her by the legs, flipped her up into the air, and punched her. This caused the clone to crash into the third Mizore clone , shattering both of them. Next the fourth, fifth and sixth clones jumped at him at once.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he rolled underneath them as they jumped to stab him.

The three clones then turned around and began to shoot at him. Suddenly ice spikes began to pop out of the ground and come towards him. immediately saw this and quickly got up and ran. "Argh! Son of a Bitch!" As he ran, he tried to dodge the shards atill coming at him. And it didn't help much since that he was being chased by ice stalagmites

But unfortunately one of the clones got lucky and shot his shoulder "Argh! Fuck me!" he yelled as he forcefully pulled it out, and tossing it to the side.

He then summoned out Glory and flipped it over to it's gun form. He shot both fifth and fourth, the ones who were shooting, and lastly jump slashed sixth, the one who was summoning the stalagmites.

Russ spun Glory above his head before charging at the last six clones who decided to rush him "Alright! Back in business!"

He then ran up to seventh and upward slashed her, shattered her. Next he jumped and threw Glory like a boomerang at eighth, shattered her, then the force caused Glory to rebound towards ninth, shattering her, then rebounded to tenth, shattering her.

He looked over to eleventh and twelfth. But instead of attacking him, they just, well killed themselves by stabbing each other. Guess they didn't want to be next huh?

"Hmm, Now that's something ya d-ARGH!" Mizore , the real Mizore, then punched him in the gut with alarming speed and he was suddenly sent flying. As he got up he was clenching his stomach, but thanks to the fact that he had two deities inside of him that gave him a healing factor, the pain didn't last long. "Well that wasn't very nice."

"YOU WILL BE MINE RUSSELL GUANGHEIAN! MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Mizore yelled in mad hysterics before charging at him and jumping into the air.

"Oh SHIT!" he blocked just in time to block the blades, but she wasn't done she then started to slash at him to break his defense but he just kept blocking.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Until finally Russell managed to get through and find an opening. He grabbed both of Mizores claws and proceeded to head but her. After that he then proceeded to, his on words, beat the shit out of her.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

And finished it with an uppercut!

**BAM!**

Now on the ground Russell quickly took of the transmuter from Mizore's neck, throw it on the ground, and stomp on it "Suck it! Hahaha!"

I should also mention right after you take of a transmuter from someone they...

**BOOM!**

...nevermind.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

><p>Right after the explosion, the ice and snow began to disappear, and the wind dome as well. After the smoke cleared Mizore was back to her normal self and Russ was in his normal form already.<p>

He got up and dusted himself off "Okay, that was a bad idea even though I knew what was going to happen" he saw that Mizore was getting up and walked over to her. "You okay Mizore?"_**  
><strong>_

Once she saw him she moved back slighly "It's okay, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said "So as I said are you okay?"

"Yes..Thank you for saving me." she smiled "Even though I tried to..."

"Woah, water under the bridge girl," he reassured her "we're still friends aren't we?"

She looked at him with widened eyes "We are?"

"Of course," he grinned and gave a thumbs up "and I'll admit you look cute with long hair so yeah, that's...also one of the reasons why I helped you" he confessed. In which caused Mizore to blush and smile again.

"Now then! Let's..."

"RUSSELL!"

The two looked to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Gin. Okay seriously why are they late to the action?

"Oh hey girls, and Gin your late! Again" Russ said

Kurumu jabbed a finger to Gin "We had to get this perverted wolf to stop taking pictures on the way over here."

Gin rubbed the back of his head "Hey old habits die hard."

"So what happened?" Yukari asked

"Well you see-MPH?!" he couldn't finish that sentence as Mizore got in front of him and kissed him, for at least 10 seconds, making the others jaws drop.

"That was for saving me, my little Yokai Savior" Mizore hugged him.

"Uhh..."

"""Russell...!"""

He looked to see the girls with dark, jealous auras around them "Look girls I can explain!"

Moka had a smile on her face and had her eyes closed, but you could still see the aura "Russell...You have 10 seconds to run."

"Moka come on!"

"10..."

"Are you serious?!"

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

Russ tried to run away but Mizore was still hugging him. So he did what no one in the entire multiverse would do in this situation. He then proceeded to carry Mizore bridal style and run towards the school. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"6, 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1!"

"I'm sorry!" Russ yelled as he ran , Mizore smiles as she was snuggling in her hero's warmth

"""GET BACK HERE!"""

And then Moka and the others chased after him.

Gin on the other hand was sobbing on the ground "You lucky bastard man!" he then slowly crawled on all fours back to the campus.

_Meanwhile..._

In an undisclosed location a figure with yellow eyes, a V between them, huge scallop hands watched the whole fight from his blue ball.

**"Wa Haw Haw Haw Ha Ha..."**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>HEY IT"S ME! I'M BACK<p>

After a a whole month hiatus I'm back. I unfortunately got down with the flu, and it ain't easy when you're also preparing to graduate from college (different time zone). It stinks I know. Anyways I'm back review, like, fav, check the poll, no hurtful comments, and that's it.

SAYONARA.

Its good to be back.


End file.
